Brother Swap
by SPskater411
Summary: Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...Yaoi! Taito and Daikeru! ENJOY!
1. Swap 01: The Accident

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

**A/N:** Okay I NEVER thought I'd start writing again but this story just came up after watching some movies late night and tons of Digimon episodes (one reason for not sleeping anymore) But anyways, I've thought about it and I don't see a lot of Daikeru anymore (mostly Taito or Daiken) especially in the "Rated M" department…okay yeah VERY hardcore on the yaoi lately but still…I happen to love that pairing since it's my recent Digimon OTP (But Taishiro will always be forever). So I'll be working on this project and some other related Digimon stories like this one for now…so until then, enjoy the first chapter!

**First Swap: The Accident**

_Ishida , Yamato _

_Lead guitar and singer from the band;_ **The Teenage Wolves.**

_Age twenty one with light skin color, golden blond hair and cat like sapphire eyes._

_Relationship status…_single_…_

Takeru sighed as he stared at the computer screen with bored eyes. He roughly ruffled his hair in frustration as his baby blue eyes then turned to his friend with a bemused look.

"And why are we looking at my brother's profile again?" The blond asked, as the female teenager beside him shrugged. It was a Saturday today, so Takeru decided to invite his best girl friend over for some fun. But he didn't expect to be staring at his brother's Facebook account. Since when was this fun?

"Thought I'd humor you, fans these days _always _get their facts wrong ne?" The mousy brunette replied, her cute hazel eyes shining with her dazzling smile.

Yagami Hikari was one of those girls who were popular and had the boys running after her, but was really clueless about the world of dating. She was beautiful, funny, kind, smart…everything a guy could ask for. She was class president, and a people person who was willing to help those in need. She was just perfect. Too bad he didn't feel anything towards her; otherwise he'd ask her out.

Sighing, Takaishi Takeru turned back to his computer and closed the site they were on.

"So~" Hikari grinned as she stood over Takeru and leaned on his shoulder, "You and Yamato going to the sakura festival tonight?"

Takeru glanced at Hikari, then frowned, "You know I feel about festivals Hikari-chan,"

"C'mon lighten up! It's gonna be opening of school next week, we need to soak up the summer before we head back to the studying yeah?" The girl pouted as she spun Takeru's chair so that he was facing her, "Please TK?"

TK inwardly cursed to himself.

Hikari never calls him that nickname unless she was begging for something.

"Alright," He caved him as Hikari proceeded to glomp him, "So who else is going?"

_Meanwhile somewhere else_

"Eh? A festival?" An older blond with sharp blue eyes looked up at his best friend with a wary look.

"Yeah! The Sakura Festival starts tonight and all the DigiDestined will be there!" One Yagami Taichi yelled, his eyes shining with excitement. Ishida Yamato had to admit, he needed a break from all the band practice and such, so going to this festival isn't a bad idea.

"Sure why not, so what time does it start?" He asked as Taichi grabbed his bag from Yamato's bed and looked at the blond with a smile. Secretly in his mind, Yamato thought Taichi smiling like that made his heart skip a beat.

"Around 8 I think, I'll have to ask Mimi-chan again,"

"Oh?" Yamato almost groaned but kept a calm face, "When did she come back?"

"Two days ago, but she's staying at Sora's place for a while,"

Yamato rolled his eyes, '_Mimi…why is he dating __**her **__again?..._'

Now Yamato didn't really have anything against the girl with now pink haired girl…no, he meant woman. He, Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi and Joe were all grown up and already working. Being twenty one had its advantages, and Yamato couldn't believe his band was still standing. But during those times, they were drifting apart…except Taichi and Mimi. During their senior year prom, Taichi asked Mimi out, and of course, the Bearer of Serenity said yes…and they've been together ever since.

Everyone thought that Taichi and Sora would end up together, but shocked to say that during Joe's graduation, he confessed his feelings for her and just last month, Kido Joe proposed to Sora and of course the Holder of Love was ecstatic and said yes.

Speaking of Joe, his dream came true and was one of the top doctors in the Odaiba hospital. Sora was of course, a fashion designer, and the best of the best at that. She goes out to Tokyo with Joe, or goes there for work purposes. Koushiro is still in college though, but he was working part-time in some small computer shop near his school.

And then, there was Taichi and Mimi.

Taichi got his soccer scholarship, but he seemed to be a little unsatisfied about it and decided to take up politics as a side course. He didn't know why, but Yamato assumes it was because Taichi was intrigued and wanted to help the world right now, like they used to when they were young. But these days, Taichi usually coached the soccer team in their old high school, the soccer team Motimiya Daisuke; the Taichi look alike, was playing in.

As for Mimi, she is almost done with her culinary course and was now settling in Yamato and Taichi's apartment, since her parents were in America and she didn't have a place to crash…that and she was _Taichi's girlfriend. _But since she was practically living with them, why was she staying at Sora's place?

"So Matt, you in?_" _Taichi asked before he went out the door.

Matt just waved him off as he checked his watch, "I'll think about it, I'll just text you ok?"

"OK, see ya later then," The brown haired boy sighed as he walked out with a wave. Yamato then turned to the door his friend went out and gave a load sigh.

"Why is it so complicated?" He gave a small huff as he stood up from his bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

**About two hours later**

Yamato smiled fondly as he watched his baby brother run out from his apartment, saying goodbye to their mother and raced down the steps, skipping two in the process.

"You seem happy tonight?" The older Ishida boy said with a amused look as Takeru looked up and glared at him jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah…just happy that I get to see everyone that's all…"

"Especially a certain goggle headed boy right?" Yamato teased as his brother blushed in embarrassment.

"Nii-san!" Takeru yelled a bit, making the taller boy laugh.

Yamato knew his brother was gay ever since Takeru confessed to him and surprisingly, Taichi. It was when they were still in high school that Taichi was constantly teasing Takeru that he was taking a slow time asking Hikari out, and suddenly one day Takeru got angry and burst out he didn't like her that way and that he wasn't interested in girls…at all. Frankly, it shocked Yamato at first, but then again…Yamato was bisexual, so he wasn't one to talk. Then out of nowhere Takeru cried and spilled out everything to him and Taichi, as both boys then comforted the pained boy with understanding. It was also then Taichi asked who Takeru liked and guessed who was it, making Takeru cry even more. Yamato laughed at the memory, remember he punched Taichi in the head because of that comment, making the teen whine about Yamato being mean to him. But both of them swore to Takeru that they'll never tell anyone about it.

"Yamato?" Takeru waved his hand in front of his big brother, making the older boy snap out of his thoughts, "Are we going or what?"

Yamato nodded as they both got in the old Chevy that was Matt's car and drove off.

**A few minutes later**

The brothers arrived at the park where the festival is being held and spotted all the DigiDestined there.

Taichi grinned at waved the two blonds over, "Hey guys! Just in time too, Daisuke was about to chow down without you,"

The younger looking leader made a 'hmp' sound and glared at the tall brunette, "Tai-sensei!"

Yamato could've sworn he heard Takeru's breath hitch at the sound of Daisuke name, but decided to not mind it as Taichi grabbed his wrist and sat him down on the picnic blanket. Takeru sat down next to Hikari, who gave a smile in greeting, which Daisuke saw and made a face.

Even now, Daisuke still had a huge crush on Hikari and insanely jealous of Takeru hanging around her all the time, thus the beginning of their rivalry, and the beginning of Takeru's feelings for the said boy. No one knew about TK's sexual preference except his brother, Taichi, Miyako (who supported him all the way…and thought it was awesome) and Iori (He just guessed, and promised not to tell anyone, the same with Miyako).

"Now that everyone's here, let's dig in!" Taichi grinned as everyone, especially Daisuke, agreed.

It wasn't long after their dinner and fun, the fireworks were about to begin. Everyone was cleaning up after themselves until Joe checked his watch for the time.

"Oh shoot it's almost midnight," He spoke in a panicked voice, "I have my shift in a few minutes!"

"You better go then," Sora spoke gently to her boyfriend. Joe nodded, kissed her goodbye, and ran to the parking lot waving the others goodbye as well.

"I wonder why he took a nightshift on this day? He could've taken the regular shift tomorrow?" Tai asked curiously.

Sora smiled as she sat back down with them, "Well he loves his job, plus he wanted the extra money so we can use it for the wedding in two months time,"

"Which reminds me Sora, we should discuss more on the wedding plans since I'll be your maid of honor and all," Mimi gushed as both Hikari and Miyako joined in and talked more about Sora's wedding with giggles and sighs. The boys just shook their heads, thinking, "_Girls…_"

Taichi turned to the guys with a big grin, "Well at least it's not the only wedding we'll be celebrating for"

Yamato tilted his head in confusion, as Iori asked, "What do you mean Taichi?"

The former leader of the DigiDestined smiled, "I asked Mimi to marry me last night…"

And then, as if it was on cue, the fireworks started.

**After the festival**

Takeru shifted on the passenger seat in uncomfortable silence, glancing at a pissed off Yamato driving the car from time to time. Just right after the fireworks finished, Matt stated he was tired and dragged TK back to the Chevy without so much a goodbye. In Takeru's view, it seems his big brother took Taichi's news not so well.

"Yama?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yamato seethed without meaning to.

"I know why you're mad…"

The older brother scoffed, "No you don't…and I'm not mad"

"Yes you are!" Takeru exclaimed as he then sighed in annoyance, "I can tell what you're going through bro, don't think I'm stupid to not notice that you are so head over heels for Taichi and him saying he was getting married made you-"

Yamato gripped on the wheels tightly as his head whipped round to face him with a hard glare.

"You…don't…know…anything…" Matt gritted his teeth in anger…anger that Takeru has never seen directed at him before.

"Oh?" Takeru gave a glare back, "I don't huh? Well considering I also like a guy that can reciprocate my feelings, so yeah…I'm on the same page as you…"

Matt shook his head quickly, then continued their argument, "That's different!"

"How?"

"At least the one you like isn't getting married!"

"That just says how slow you are!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh like you don't know!"

"No I don't! So enlighten me little brother!"

"OH you are so dense sometimes!" Takeru threw his hands in the air, "If you actually confessed your feelings for Taichi sooner, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Shut up Takeru!" Yamato shouted, not noticing the feet that was on the accelerator was pressed a bit harder than normal, "You think you've me all figured out? Well you don't! YOU'RE NOT ME SO BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Takeru's felt a pang of hurt in his heart, but it was all washed away as he heard a truck horn and turned to face the road to see indeed a truck coming their way fast.

"MATT THE BREAKS!"

But it was too late, as they soon collided with the large truck.

**Swap 02: Waking up**


	2. Swap 02: Waking Up

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

**A/N:** So I've got two new reviews...wow that was really fast ^^ That makes me one happy panda! Anyhow, I know I've mentioned the pairs now but, I'm wondering if I should and some side pairings...I know I've got Joura down, but who else should I pair? Let me know yeah? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

_Previously on Brother Swap:_

"You think you've me all figured out? Well you don't! YOU'RE NOT ME SO BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"MATT THE BREAKS!"

But it was too late, as they soon collided with the large truck.

**Swap 02: Waking up**

"Ugh…where…where am I?" Matt groaned as he placed a hand in his head, slowly opening his eyes to see everything was white. Blinking a few times, his vision cleared as he stared at the white ceiling above him. Suddenly, the face of his mother was standing above him with worried eyes.

"Oh honey, daijoubu?" She asked in concern, as the boy blinked at her in confusion.

"K-K-Kaasan…" He breathed out, not noticing the pitch of his voice was a bit higher than normal, "W…What happened…"

"You're in the hospital along with your brother, he's in the other room…you two were almost hit by a truck but your car swerved to the side hitting a tree instead…"

"…" Yamato was shocked speechless…so they weren't dead…that means…

"Oh my little Take-chan! You scared the hell out of me!" She cried as she hugged him for dear life, "I was so scared, for you and your brother…I thought…I thought…"

The blond boy was about to hug her back in comfort until her words stuck him.

_Take-chan?_

"Kaasan…where's Takeru?" He asked in slight panic mode, as his mother looked down at him with a confused look.

"Nani? Honey, what are you talking about?…" She told him, looking at him like he was crazy.

Matt was about to reply until he glanced at a mirror behind his mother, and his jaws dropped in utter surprise. He didn't know if he hit his head too hard during the accident, or if his sanity was broken, but he was staring right at Takeru…or was supposed to be…

"EHH?"

_Meanwhile in Takeru's room_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Takeru just woke up a few minutes ago, only to wake up and see his brother staring at him in the bathroom mirror. So he did the natural thing anybody would've done in this type of situation…

He screamed.

Yup, screamed like that guy in a movie Takeru watched.

He then winced as he dropped his arms to the side after pulling his hair in panic. He touched his face, as the reflection in the mirror did the same. He touched his cheeks, his hair (which was a bit hard considering the amount of gel that was in it), his arms…basically everything…

_w…wha…what's happened to me?_

Once again he checked over his body, feeling a bit taller and a bit stronger than his lanky skinny form.

"Woah…this is super weird…" He whispered to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed again. Then the door burst opened as Takeru looked up to see his dad, Taichi and Hikari coming in.

"Hey there Matt, glad to see you're up," Ishida-san smiled as Taichi stepped inside ahead of them and sat on his bed.

"H-Hey dad…Taichi…Hikari-chan…" Takeru spoke, but was surprised to hear Yamato's voice coming out of his mouth.

He noticed Hikari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey man, heard you and Takeru were in the accident…you ok?" Taichi looked at him with worried eyes.

Takeru glowered a bit, '_I'm **not **Yamato damn it **,' **_He thought to himself as he gave a small fake smile at Taichi's direction.

"I'm fine Taichi…just a little sore…"

"Good thing you've just got some bruises and a small sprain in the ankle," His dad spoke up after a few seconds, "The doc said to take it easy but you can come home today…but Takeru on the other hand…"

'_I **am **Takeru dad!_' But the blond shook his head of his thoughts when he heard his name mentioned.

"Huh?"

"Your mom was in there just now, saying Takeru is acting pretty strange…"

"Strange how Ishida-san?" Hikari asked, a little concerned about her best friend, who was actually just sitting on the hospital bed.

"Well he kept muttering to himself and had a crazy look in his eyes…and even mentioned he was Matt, not Takeru…"

Takeru's eyes widened.

_Matt…_

"That **is **so weird…" Taichi said, which made Takeru's head snap at him, "Maybe he hit his head too hard…"

The old man nodded, "Besides that, he has a few broken bones here and there, but nothing to vital…so he has to stay for a couple more nights…"

"I'll go see Takeru now," Hikaru said as she walked out of the room, with Ishida-san following behind him.

Taichi then turned to the blond in bed, "So mind telling me how this happened?"

Takeru blinked, "Wha?"

"I mean two nights ago you were all pissy and went off with Takeru…and now this" The brunette gestured to him, "I mean what's been up with you?"

The blond bit his bottom lip nervously. How was he gonna reply to that? Should he tell Taichi the truth? And if he does how is the said boy gonna react? He knew deep down if he did, Taichi will think he's crazy or something.

"Yama?"

Takeru looked up at the older boy again, "Huh?"

"Say something buddy," Taichi shook his head, more worry in his eyes than before, "You've been spacing out and stuff…are you avoiding me?"

"Uh…uh….." IN all honesty, The Bearer of Hope didn't know what to say to him exactly, and did the one thing he had to do.

He ran.

_In the other side_

_"Takeru!"_

Matt looked up to see Hikari at the doorway with a relived look, ran to him and hugged him for dear life just like his mother did before.

"Gah!" Matt fell back down the bed, as the girl now on top of him was squeezing the life outta him.

"Hi…hi…hikari!" Matt tried to breathe out, but the girl heard it and let go with a small blush in her cheeks.

'_Whew…for a small girl, she's quite strong…_' Matt mused in his mind.

"Takeru! I was so worried!" She yelled and was about to go for another hug until Matt gave a gasped, rolled over so that he fell out of the bed, and Hikari landed on the bed again with a small thud. The blond winced at the pain now at his back and butt, but before he could scream at the girl who was now peeking down at him with an innocent look until the door burst opened, and in came a tired and panicked looking Taichi.

"Onii-san?" Hikari questioned as Yamato sat up in surprise to see the older Yagami.

"Matt ran away!"

"EH?"

_At the Izumi home_

Koushiro sat up from his computer at the sound of his doorbell ringing urgently.

"Who could that be?" He wondered to himself, as the red head shut down the computer and jogged right out of his room. As he reached the door, the door swung open knocking the young man off his feet. Koushiro groaned as he looked up to see Yamato standing over him with wild eyes and wearing a hospital gown.

"Yamato-san?" The twenty year old boy yelped as the blond pulled him up without a sweat.

"Izzy-sempai! I need your help!" He exclaimed as the blond walked into the living room pacing around frantically. Koushiro tilted his head in confusion. For one thing, Yamato called him Izzy-sempai. The only ones who actually called him that were the new DigiDestined, particularly Takeru and Hikari. The second thing was that Taichi has specifically told him both Yamato and Takeru were in the hospital, hence for the blond boy and his attire.

"Um, what do you need Yamato-san?" Koushiro asked the young boy, who gave an annoyed face at him.

"That's the thing…I'm **not **Yamato!"

Koushiro raised a curious eyebrow at him, "Oh? Then who are you if you're not Yamato then?"

"Izzy it's me! Takeru!" The young boy cried out, grabbing onto Izzy's shoulders desperately.

The red head blinked a couple a times, before laughing a bit, making the blond glare at him.

"N-Nani? Are you serious?" The slightly short man snickered, but then stopped immediately when his friend send a dangerous look in his eyes, "Matt…I believe you're just a bit tired and a little delusional after the accident…I would be too if I were you-"

"I'm not kidding! Look, I thought I was dreaming when I saw Matt in the mirror, but it's not!"

"Yama-"

"No! For the last time…I'm NOT Yamato!"

"Ok ok ok!" Koushiro shouted with the equal volume at the boy, "Just explain to me what happened…"

_~ A few hours later after the explaination ~_

"So, you say that after you woke up, met your mom, you saw not your reflection…but Yamato's?"

Takeru nodded, "It's weird, but I guess after we both survived the crash and ended up in each other's bodies…"

"And this theory of yours…you think Matt's in your body?"

"Yup, that's all I got.."

"Hmmmm…" Koushiro remained calm, but Takeru can see he didn't believe him one bit, "Just sit back here, I'll call Taichi and-"

"NO!" TK yelled as he tackled the boy down into the ground.

"Y-Yamato!" Koushiro cried out, staring up at him with a scared look.

"Listen, I can prove to you I'm not Matt! And in fact I'm Takeru!"

Koushiro tried to get the taller boy off him, "Get off me!"

"I know you still have feelings for Mimi-san!" Takeru said, making the boy underneath him stop, "You still love her even though she's with Taichi…you told me this 3 years ago right when you found Mimi accepting Taichi as her boyfriend…"

Koushiro stared at him with wide eyes, "I-I-Impossible-"

"And you didn't want anyone to know…especially Mimi-san...because you were scared…" Takeru continued, "You also were the one who told me about my fear and hate for darkness…even though we weren't so close, you were the only one who knew me so well without even knowing it…ya get?"

Koushiro shakily sat up, placing a shaky hand on 'Matt', "T-T-Takeru…"

Takeru nodded, "Yeah, it's me…"

"Is..is it really you?"

"Uh-huh…"

Koushiro shook his head, and then gave an awed sigh, "Prodigious…"

"You always say that when you're really interested" Takeru giggled, which sounded weird to Koushiro since Yamato never _giggled_.

After a few minutes, they sat down on the couch as Takeru explained once again, and Koushiro listened carefully this time.

"This seems so…"

"Impossible?" Takeru finished for Izzy, who shook his head.

"No…I mean it seems so…unscientific…" Izzy made a face which made Takeru laugh again, "And can you please stop laughing? Seeing you as Matt laughing really 'freaks' me out" He made quotations marks on the freaked out part which almost made Takeru laugh again, but covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry Izzy-sempai, can't help it.." Takeru replied, quieting down after the laughs.

"Anyhow, now that's all cleared out…what now?"

The young boy thought about it for a minute, "Not sure, knowing Yamato, he's probably suffering the same fate as I am…plus Taichi and Hikari-chan is there with him…"

"Ah yes, I wondered if he told them like you told me…" Izzy wondered out loud, then looked up at Takeru in question, "But why did you run from the hospital…or better yet, why run here?"

TK sighed as he rubbed his temples tiredly, "Well um…"

"Don't answer that…now that you're here, we should really call Taichi and explain to him what's going on…"

"I know but…I don't think we should do it just yet…"

"But Takeru-"

"Wait," Takeru interrupted as a smile formed on his face, "I have an idea, can you call someone for me?"

**That's chapter 2, hope to hear some reviews ;)**

**Swap 03: The Solution**


	3. Swap 03: The Solution

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

**A/N: **I kept laughing when reading the last chapter, especially when Takeru screamed...yeah kinda reminds about how Zac Efron screams XDD Anyhow, I'm so on a roll today...I mean whew! Im doing chapter 3 already? Wow that's a new record...so now enjoy the show!

**Swap 03: The Solution**

"Eh? Call someone? Who?"

Takeru grabbed the phone from Izzy's kitchen counter and dialed a certain number, "Someone who can help us and figure out what to do next…"

Koushiro frowned, "Aren't I smart enough?"

"Well" Takeru scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah but…we need another opinion…"

Koushiro continued to give him an apprehensive look, as TK listened to the phone ringing.

'_Moshi moshi, Ichijouji residence, Ken speaking…_'

"Ken? It's Takeru.."

"_…Takeru?..._"

"Yeah it's me,"

"_What happened with your voice? You sound like-_"

"I'll explain later, listen…can you come over here to Izzy-sempai house? I'm here and we need you to see something…"

"_IS everything okay? Yagami-chan called me and she said you and your brother were in the hospital and-_"

"As I said, I'll explain when you get here,"

"_…Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can!_"

"Great, arigatou…Oh and bring Miyako and Iori with you!" Takeru then hung up the phone.

"Why did you tell him to get Miyako-chan and Iori-kun as well?" Izzy questioned the younger Ishida as he passed a cup of tea to him, which he made while Takeru was talking to Ken.

"We might need some help with this…but we won't tell anyone else…"

"Eh? Howcome?"

Takeru turned to him, "Because they might not believe us, so I only trust Ken and the other two…"

Koushiro nodded in understanding, "Why not Hikari-san? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Takeru inwardly cringed, "Uhhh…no?"

"Oh" Koushiro blushed in embarrassment, "Oh dear…I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay…you didn't know…"

"But…but you and Hikari-san are so close so I assumed-"

"Let's just try and figure this whole mess out kk?"

Koushiro nodded in agreement and sighed…He hated Takeru interrupting him, but he decided to butt out for now. For now…he needed to help Takeru-kun with his "new look"

_At the hospital_

Matt gave a loud yawn, as he laid back on his bed with tired eyes.

After Taichi explained that 'he' ran away, Hikari just panicked and ran out with her brother to find 'Yamato'. The blond huffed in irritation. He was just here in bed, but somehow to other people he looked like his younger brother.

"Ahhh…greaaaat…I'm seventeen again(1)" Matt grumbled and rolled his eyes at his own comment. He looked around the room in boredom until he heard his door open. The blond turned his head to the entrance to see Daisuke looking in, his eyes landed on him.

"Oh, it's just you TJ" He said in a non-caring tone, still looking around the room.

Matt growled at the young boy, "It's TK…"

Daisuke looked at him, "Has Kari-chan been in here…"

"Well nice to see you care about me" Matt muttered sarcastically, "As a matter fact she was, but went out with Taichi to find my brother…"

…_Speaking of which…what happened to **real **Takeru?..._

_"_Ah, thanks TB…_" _The goggle headed boy muttered as was about to go out until Matt's voice rang out dangerously.

"For the last freaking time…It's…TK!..." Matt, now Takeru, repeated angrily, which got Davis' attention at last and stared at him incredulously.

"Whoa what's got into you?" The cinnamon haired boy asked in surprise, as Matt stood up ignoring the pain from his limbs and walked towards the young boy with a threatening glare.

"You know what…I've had it up to here with you," Matt made a gesture with his hand, "You _always _act like this, like Hikari is the only thing that matters! And you treat my brother like crap!"

Davis blinked, "Uh your brother? What are you talking about?"

Matt froze in realization, '_That's right…I'm not me anymore…crap…_'

"Whatever…I need to find Hikari-chan!" Davis was about to walk away until Matt made a grab for his arm harshly making the younger boy look back at him, "Dude what the hell!"

"Listen Daisuke, there's something you need to know-"

"Let go of my arm!"

"No you have to listen to me for a sec-"

"LET GO!"

*SLAP*

Daisuke's eyes widen as he turned back to stare at the blond boy in shock. Matt breathed out slowly, his eyes boring into the other with an intense stare. A stare that made Daisuke's spine tingle.

_Wait…what the eff…_

_"_Now will you please shut up and listen to me?_"_

Daisuke nodded mutely as Yamato dragged him back in the room, peeked outside the hallways, and closed the door, making sure to lock it. The dark haired boy heard the lock click and looked up to see the other staring at him once more. For no reason, Daisuke blushed a bit. Never has he seen Takeru with that look before, not even when they argue.

"OK…sorry about slapping you, but I needed your attention for this…"

"Uh…ok?" Daisuke blushed again and mentally kicked him for sounding so nervous. Yamato raised an eyebrow at this, but pushed it at the back of his mind and made his way to him, sitting on the bed next to him. It was a bit silent for a minute until Matt glanced at Daisuke in the corner of his eyes. Now that looked at the younger male closely, he was really the splitting image of Taichi, only he had reddish brown hair instead of the muddy brown hair he was used to and had big crimson like brown eyes instead of the soft looking hazel eyes. Matt shook his head from the thoughts in his head and sighed.

"OK here's the thing, I'm not who you think I am…"

Davis turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Matt turned away from him and sighed once more, "Well…you're not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you…" The blond turned back to look at the boy's reaction, and took his face as a sign to continue, "You see I-"

"Takeru?" A voice called out on the other side of the door, and the two boys looked up, "It's me, Hikari, open the door please…"

Daisuke's eyes brightened at the sound of her voice, "Kari-chan~"

Matt sighed for the third time tonight as he watched the younger boy jump out of the bed to greet the lovely girl on the other side.

This was gonna be a loooooong night.

**A few hours in the Izumi home, after Matt and Daisuke's moment**

After both Koushiro and Takeru explained the whole story and trying to convince all of them it was really Takeru and not Yamato (which was kind of painful considering the purple haired girl kept bashing Takeru's head), Miyako and Iori stared at both of them, but mostly to the new Ishida Yamato, and Ken just circled around him with an observant look on his face.

Takeru felt a vein pop out in annoyance, "Guys…stop staring at me…"

Miyako was the first to speak up, "…It's freaking me out-"

"IT's freaking **me **out!(2)" Takeru screamed, but then winced as he rubbed his head.

Iori got over his shock, "So um…so you think the accident made you and Ishida-san swap bodies?"

Takeru nodded slowly, "I guess so…"

"It's like that American movie, Freaky Friday…(3)" Miyako raised her finger up with a calculated look, "You know, the one where a mom and daughter swap bodies for a while and had to live in each other's shoes and stuff…"

Ken perked up on Miyako's theory, "I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying…"

Miyako stared at her boyfriend warily, "There's no other explanation…remember, Takeru said that he and Yamato fought…so maybe this is a lesson they need to learn…"

"Hold up," Izzy cut into the convo, "You're telling me this whole thing is based on a movie you've watched?(4)"

"Well I'd love to hear _your _theories MR. Genius…"

"Wait!" Takeru voiced out as everyone looked at him, "The question now is what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well as Miyako kind of stated…try to act like Matt for now…until we can figure out a solution…" Iori suggested, which Ken agreed to.

"This is fascinating…" Koushiro mused ashe thought more about it, "We can discover something unexplained, this is pro-"

"-digious…yeah I know," Takeru sighed and turned to Miyako, "But how can I act like Yamato? I don't' exactly sing well like he does and I'm nothing like him"

Takeru soon regretted saying that as soon as he saw the evil glint in Miyako's eyes.

"Leave that to me Takeru..or should I say, _Yamato~_" Miyako smirked as she then grabbed Takeru and dragged him out the door.

Ken sighed as Koushiro and Iori smiled, "Why did I date her again?"

**A/N: I made some notes that I wanted to point out:**

**(1) I've watched that movie, staring Zac Efron...I can just imagine Matt saying that...**

**(2) Another 17 again quote...damn I sound obsessed XD**

**(3) Another great movie...it inspired me so...yeah**

**(4) Uh, that's the point Izzy XDD muwahahahahhaha!**

**Anyways thanks for reading, chapter five will be up tomorrow...I'll sleep now...send me love and reviews~!**


	4. Swap 04: Face Off

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

**A/N: **Seriously...I lied...I'm not sleepy and was so excited in making this story ^_^ Ohhhhhh the plot thickens as we now get the brothers to see each other at last. I know I'm rushing a bit ahead of the story, but this is nothing compared to what I have in store...fufufufu~! Enjoy!

**Swap 04: Face off**

Daisuke opened the door for the two Yagami siblings, and stepped in with worried and depressing looks. Matt wondered where they've been, and what the hell was going on…

"So? Did you find him?" Daisuke asked, and frowned when Taichi shook his head.

Matt was kinda surprised Daisuke knows all this, but then again, he's had WAY too much surprises.

"We've looked everywhere Dai…and nobody's seen him…"

"Did you try to call the others?"

"We've called everyone, it's like he disappeared off the map," Hikari answered this time, "Joe and Sora are looking out for Yamato-kun as well, Mimi is downstairs calling Izzy-sempai again"

Matt scoffed under his breath, which caught Taichi's attention.

"We've gotta keep looking," Daisuke said, making Taichi snap outta it and nodded.

"You guys go, I'll stay here with Takeru…" Hikari suggested as the two boys nodded and walked out. Matt flopped back on the bed with a loud sigh. Great. He was stuck with the Princess of Light. What fun this will turn out. If only Takeru was here…oh wait…he isn't…

"You seem quiet there Takeru…" Hikari sat down beside him on the bed, "What are you thinking about?"

Matt looked up then covered his eyes with his arm, "Nothing,"

"Oh really now?" She smiled as she laid back next to him, "C'mon TK, it's just me…"

"Hn."

"…."

Matt and Hikari stayed silent for a while, until they heard the door slam open. They both sat up to see Koushiro panting at the doorway, holding the doorframe for support.

"I-Izzy?" The blond muttered as Mimi came behind the red head.

"I…I…I came…as fast…as I could…" The Bearer of Knowledge said in between breaths as he walked over to the other male, grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of bed.

"N-N-Nande?" Yamato yelled.

"I'll…explain everything..but..c'mon…"

Koushiro pulled him up and ran out the room with him in a fast speed. The blond swore he heard Hikari and Mimi crying out for them, but continued to try and run with Koushiro. Wow, who knew the little guy could run so fast? As they reached the back exit, a red car was waiting for them. Ken was leaning against and spotted with a calm gaze.

"About time…Miya-chan is waiting for us…"

Koushiro nodded as he opened the passenger door and shoved Matt in swiftly, closed the door and proceeded to the driver seat with Ken on his side. Matt groaned, and turned to his left to see Iori was beside him. The drive was silent one, and Matt didn't know exactly where they were going.

"Uh,"

"Don't worry Matt, we'll explain on the way…"

Matt looked up at Izzy with a little shock, "N-Nani? How did you-"

"As I said, explain later when we get to Inoue-san's house…"

The Bearer of Friendship blinked twice until he tilted his head in confusion, "Miyako's house? Why?"

**_Speaking of Miyako…_**

"Uh, Miyako-chan?"

"Yes TK?"

"I don't think I feel very comfortable with this…"

Miyako turned around from her brother's closet and stared at the boy with a certain look. Takeru glanced at the mirror once more at what he was wearing right there. He wore a plain white T-shirt that was a little too tight on him, a navy blue and black unbuttoned shirt over it, dark indigo skinny jeans that was held by a black belt, two black ballers on each of his wrists, a dog tag hanging down his neck and a black/white checkered vans. All in all, he looked awesome.

"I think it looks good on ya…" Miyako mused as she placed out some more clothes on the bed in case Takeru needed to change.

"Well everything feels…so tight…" Takeru whined as he played with the hem of his shirt.

Miyako was about to argue with the fidgety boy until the door opened to reveal Ken, Iori, Koushiro and…Takeru?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME?"

"THE FU-"

Koushiro slapped 'Takeru' on the head, who growled (which looked very weird on Takeru's face). The smaller boy stared up at his body with a weirded out look. He walked up the taller boy, looked him up ad down and frowned.

"Takeru?"

The said boy smiled sheepishly, "Uh, hiya nii-san…"

"…."

"Bro?"

"…Where the fuck are you wearing?" Yamato shrieked, as both Koushiro and Miyako smacked him around the head again.

"Matt, there's a thirteen year old present!" Koushiro scolded as Matt rubbed his head in pain, then his eyes almost popped out after looking at his brother again, "HOLY CRAP YOU CUT MY HAIR?"

"Yup, it seems to be an improvement too," Miyako mused as she walked over to TK and ruffled his hair, "I saw a picture of you once when you were still a Digidestined and thought I'd get that look back…"

Matt slid down to his knees with a depressed look, "My…my hair…all ruined…"

Takeru grinned in amusement but then faltered, "Soo…it really is happening huh?"

"What is happening anyways?" Matt asked, getting over his depression as he flopped on the bed, "I mean, I must be dreaming…"

Miyako pinched Matt's forearm.

"OW!"

"What? You wanted to known if you're dreaming or not"

After a few insults and curses towards each, Ken and Iori separated them as Koushiro then explained from the very beginning and such until Matt has understood almost what was going on and the plan that was gonna happen.

"So um, what about Taichi and the others? And our parents?"

"We've thought of that," Ken replied to Takeru, "And we've decided that you probably should swap houses like once a week,"

"As if we don't have much of a choice…" Matt muttered, "We've already swapped lives, so no biggie…"

"So it's settled…" Miyako mused as she then turned to the brothers with a smile, "Tomorrow's the big day…and you both have tonight to prepare!"

Both Takeru and Yamato tilted their heads at the same time, "Prepare for what?"

"You guys forgot?" Iori mused as the two boys shook their head no, "It's the first day classes tomorrow Takeru…and the final year of high school…"

Matt made a small whine in despair as Takeru's eyes widen in fear.

"No way…"

"It can't be…"

Miyako and Ken laughed as Koushiro gave a cheery grin, "You got it Yamato, you're going back to highschool again!"

**…The next day…**

"This..is SOOooooo…embarrassing…"

"Tell me about it bro…"

The two blond boys looked up to the building they called school, students are seen everywhere around them. Matt sighed as he tugged on his string bag in discomfort. He was wearing the old highschool uniform he had when he was Takeru's age, but he loosened his blue tie a bit a left two buttons open. Takeru was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, on his T-shirt was grey with a black strip across the chest and a pure black long sleeved buttoned shirt over it, with the sleeves folded to his elbows. Plus with the new haircut, he looked pretty fine and his hair was gelled up too.

Yesterday both Matt and Takeru went to the older brother's apartment where both their parents were. Explaining to them that they were fine, Matt ran away since that hospitals scare him (which was half true) and Takeru went out to find him. Soon Mr and Mrs Ishida were relieved that their boys were safe, but both of them were in a lot of trouble. Afterwards both the brothers called each of their friends to apologize for worrying them.

And now, Matt was now going back.

To his senior year in high school.

"Please somebody kill me…" Matt groaned as Takeru looked down at him with a reassuring smile.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least you get to live the glory days ne?"

"TAKERU!" A girly voice shouted as the blond males turned to see Hikari running towards them, Taichi right behind her.

Matt blushed a bit as he then tried to hide behind Takeru, "Oh crap!"

"What? What's wrong?" Takeru asked in concern but then suddenly his brother was gone. The boy looked down to see Yamato on the hard pavement while Hikari was hugging him to death.

'_Ah, the one thing I don't miss…her super hug attacks…._' Takeru smirked as he watched 'himself' fling and around and screaming as Hikari tried to calm him down. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Takeru turned to see Taichi, with a very serious look.

"You had me worried sick last night…"

Takeru gulped silently, and tried to sound a bit like Matt, "Well I said I was sorry okay?"

_'Oh wow, can't believe I used Yama's bitch voice' _Takeru cheered proudly in his mind as he watch Taichi trying to read his mind or something like that.

"Yeah well…that wasn't nice…running away like that…" Taichi whispered in his ear, which made Takeru shiver a bit. Since when did Taichi sound so-

"The bell's gonna ring soon…we should go!" Hikari exclaimed happily and grabbed Yamato's wrist, dragging him all the way into the campus. Matt looked back at his brother with a pleading desperate look, but Takeru just waved and gave him the thumbs up.

When the two kids were out of sight, Taichi looked back at the blond boy, "Yama…we need to talk…"

_'OH crap…forgot he was here…'_ Takeru cursed as he glanced at his watch, "Oh look at the time! I better get going cuz I have something to do!"

And the blond boy was about to make a run for it until the brunette caught his hand in a tight grip.

"T-T-Taichi…?" Takeru blushed without meaning to, which strangely made Taichi feel funny inside.

_What…what's this?..._

"Taichi?...Taichi!..."

The former leader shook his head, "Yamato, we seriously need to talk..please?..."

Takeru almost flinched at the pained look Taichi was giving…it made him feel guilty…but what for? Sighing, the blond boy agreed as Taichi walked him to his car, not realizing he was still holding his hand.

**OK...A small Taikeru but it doesn't really count as a moment ne? Next up we see how Yamato is dealing being a teenager again XD Oh and we have a special guest maybe either in the next chapter or maybe in later chapters...who knows...until then, please review~!**

**Swap 5: First Day All Over Again!**


	5. Swap 05: First Day All Over Again

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: Feeling a bit tired from school and stuff...but don't worry, I'm writing the chapters everyday, but posting them whenever I get the time...so don't worry...oh and an OC I made up will be featured here, he's not **that **important, but he has a vital role in later chapters ;) anyways here's chapter five for you!

**Swap 05: First Day All Over Again**

Matt walked down the hallways, bumping some students from time to time and ignoring the greetings and calls from them. After going in with Hikari it seems the girl ran off somewhere for a emergency meeting. Not that he was relieved to be rid of her but, damn she was a little suffocating sometimes. Already he hated the attention he was getting from the other students, no wonder he never missed school. Still, he recognized some of the faces, other than that, nothing much. He was about to head on out and give until he came face to face with Miyako.

"Hm~? What's this, I didn't think you'd come to school anytime soon Yamato," MIyako whispered a little so no one could hear.

Yamato snorted, "TK forced me to…so um, where's his locker?" He sweatdropped in slight embarrassment as Miyako giggled, grabbed his arm gently and lead the way. Matt didn't fail to notice that some of the girls were looking their way, either gaping at him or glaring at Miyako.

"Um, why the hell are they staring at us Miya-chan?" He asked in a hushed tone, as Miyako smiled. After all, Matt had the privilege now to call her Miya-chan.

"They're just jealous I'm with you and it has something to do with you not wearing the hat…"

Matt blinked, "He has…" He shuddered and whispered, "**_Fangirls?_**"

The purplette nodded, "Not really, he didn't have, not that I've known of at least…so I guess you will have plenty soon cuz of your looks now,"

"But why though? I mean he's captain of the basketball team! He's popular!"

"Well," The glass eyed girl stopped infront of the locker that was supposed to be TK's, "To be perfectly honest, he may be the golden boy now, but he doesn't like the attention…"

"Really?"

"Hai. You see unlike you…the girls only thought of TK as just your younger brother and that's it, The basketball team are giving him a hard time, And lastly, teachers are out to get him…"

Matt just leaned back against the lockers in mild interest. He thought his little brother had the perfect life, just like he did when he was in high school. Friends, girls, good grades, popularity…I guess he didn't have the sweet life.

"So, what makes today different?"

Miyako rolled her eyes, "I guess it has something to do with your new hairstyle and the way you dress yourself in your uniform?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" The blond pouted, which Miyako thought was adorable.

"Um,you styled it to your old look? I mean you look a lot like yourself now with the gelled hair and your uniform screams 'Bad boy alert'…so much for fitting in Matt, nice job…" Miyako spoke sarcastically, making Matt roll his eyes, which made it funny considering TK never rolls his eyes like Matt does. Miyako just shook her head as she watched in amusement a irritated blond tried to open his damn locker.

"Ugh, this is impossible…stupid locker…" Matt grumbled as he kicked the locker for a good measure, "Miya-chan, what's TK's locker combination?"

Miyako shrugged with a cheeky grin, "I don't know~" Matt stared at her with a 'I-don't-believe-you' look as she sighed, "Look seriously don't know…why didn't you ask him?"

The blond gave a short scream as he proceeded to bash his head on the locker. Before he can make a third attempt to bash his head in, a hand pulled on his hair slightly; stopping Matt in a halt. The blond made a little groan in pain as he heard Miyako gasp slightly. The boy looked up to see another boy in the same uniform, preferably about Takeru's age with dark wild red hair, staring down at him with his night sky eyes.

"Oi Takaishi, you know you'll damage your brain cells right?" The new boy spoke in a deep tone.

Matt just glared at him and stepped back, a bit disappointed that the boy was a little taller than him.

"Oh Fuji-san, I didn't know you're back from Okinawa…" Miyako mused as the boy then turned to Miyako with the same motionless look.

"Ah,"

"Uhhh…"

"Ah that's right!" Miyako pulled the startled boy to her and smiled, "Takeru, you remember Fuji Makita right?" She introduced, as Matt nodded numbly. The new guy just stared on, and then nodded in greeting as he walked away with a grunt.

"Woah,"

"Yeah I know," Miyako reached up to push her glasses back in place, "Fuji-san is one scary guy on the outside, but he's a real sweet heart once you get to know him…"

"Why Miya-chan, if Ken heard you say that he'll get jealous~" Matt teased as Miyako started lashing out at him, and the boy laughed for the first time in a long time.

Maybe re-living high school wasn't so bad.

**Meanwhile…**

Takeru felt nervous.

Nervous that he was sitting in a small dainty café.

With Taichi.

The same Taichi that broke his brother's heart.

The young lad was a bit reluctant to be here in this coffee shop with his former leader, but the older teen just kept making these puppy eyes and Takeru had no choice but to give in. He played a bit with the spoon and stirred the tea he had to distract himself.

Taichi leaned his elbow on the table and placed his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at his best in wonder.

Since when did Yamato seem…so innocently cute?

Taichi shook his head from his thoughts, '_Cut it out Taichi! Remember? You're getting m-a-r-r-i-e-d! Besides those feelings were ancient history…_'

"Um, Taichi?"

"Hmmm?"

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Takeru asked, but then coughed a bit realizing his voice a bit high.

The brunette snapped out of it and stared into the soft blue eyes staring back at him.

'_Wow, his eyes are different from how I remember…or am I just halluncinating…?_'

"Well…I wanted to ask you what happened that night of the festival…"

"O-Oh?"

Taichi nodded in seriousness, "Tell me, why did you run off? And why in the world did you run from me yesterday? I wanna know…do you hate me?"

Takeru blinked in surprise and shook his frantically, "NO! Why would you think that?"

The brunette flinched back with wide eyes at the blond's outburst.

"I…I just thought-"

"Tai," Takeru voiced out as he grabbed Taichi's hand and smiled gently, "I could never hate you, you're my best friend and nothing in this world could make me any happier than to see you happy. I was just…uhhh…not feeling well…everything's been…so crazy…"

'_Crazy doesn't even come close to it_'

"Yamato…" Taichi then gave a grin, "I want you to be my best man,"

"Eh?"

"I asked Mimi-chan…even though she's still thinking about it, I think you'd be perfect to be at the wedding ne?"

Takeru smiled brightly, "It would be an honor to be your best man for you…"

Taichi laughed, "And Mimi-chan, right?"

"Ehehehe…yeah…and Mimi-chan too…" The blond laughed nervously.

"Hahaha, since when was the last time you've let loose?" Taichi asked with a fond smile, as he watch Takeru blush crimson red and pouted in embarrassment.

'_God damn it, acting cool and smooth is hard work…_' Takeru thought with a sour mood, but he stopped when he saw Taichi staring at him in awe. Oh crap, was did he do now? Why is Taichi staring at him like his?

Great.

Takeru was a bit worried, did he break Taichi or something?

"Uhhhh Tai? Still there?" Takeru tilted his head in confusion, eyes wide with curiosity.

'_Oh damn…he's so adorable when he does that-_' Tai then stopped and frowned, '_Weird…Matt seems…different today…and WHERE ARE ALL THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM?_'

The blond boy was a little freaked out as he watched his sempai hit his head on the table with a groan. He thought on about why Taichi was grabbing his hair in frustration, and decided he should ask.

"Taichi, is everything alright?" The blue eyed boy asked, placing his hand softly on Taichi's head. Taichi felt a wave of shock go through him and without knowing it, he grabbed the pale boy's wrist and stared back at him, watching his friend blush a little bit.

"Ah..T-T-Tai?" Takeru stuttered, shrinking a bit from the guy's intense stare.

Taichi gasped as he immediately let go and stood up, "I..I gotta go!"

And with that he ran out the door, leaving a confused and slightly hurt boy in his wake.

_Meanwhile somewhere else_

_"…Daiiiisuke.."_

The dark red head groaned as he buried his head deeper in his folded arms.

"…_Daiiiiiiiisssuke…._"

He twisted. He turned. He tried to ignore the alluring voice calling to him.

"_Daisuke…wake up love…_"

"Mmmm..go away…" Daisuke muttered, his eyes squeezing shut.

"_…Daisuke…I need you…Daiisuke…_"

"MONTIMIYA-SAN!" A harsh slap echoed as the said boy sat up straight with a small yelp. He looked up at his teacher, who was staring down at him with an angry look.

"I will not tolerate sleeping in the classroom, do you hear me?" Once again the teacher slapped her ruler down Daisuke's desk, as the teen nodded nervously and the other students snickered at his misfortune. The teacher then walked back to the front of the room to resume her lecture. Daisuke grumbled about how the lady interrupted his dream, which he's been having a lot lately.

'_I wonder who was that voice?...Aw man, I shouldn't worry about it…it's just a dream isn't it?_'

Before Daisuke could think anymore, something light hit his head and a small folded piece of paper landed right in front of him. Daisuke blinked a couple of times in confusion as he looked around to see who threw it. When he didn't see anyone who could've thrown it, he opened the package and read the note silently;

**_Had a good dream Dai?_**

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, but then heard a small chuckle behind him and turned to see Takeru looking at him with a playful 'un-Takeru' smirk. To Daisuke, Takeru looked really different today. In a good way. He almost looks like a younger Matt. Daisuke almost blushed at the look in his eyes, and huffed in irritation as he began to scribble down and tossed it back to the blond in question.

Matt just stared blankly at first then opened it slowly.

**_What's it to ya TK?_**

_'Ah…So he got my name right this time eh?' _Smirking even wider, he wrote down his reply and soon they both had a silent conversation:

**_Nothing, you looked so comfortable sleeping on your desk._**

**_Oh really now? What you're watching me while I sleep?_**

**_Yeah so?_**

Daisuke felt something funny inside him but ignored it as he wrote down his reply.

**_Dude, you're sick_**

**_Sick for you maybe?_**

"NANI!" Davis yelled as he then toppled over his desk in shock.

Everyone burst out laughing at this, but the angry teacher was losing her patience fast and slammed her palm down her desk in righteous fury.

"MONTIMIYA-SAN! DETENTION!"

**Ohhhhh...this is beginning to get interesting...jsut what is going on in Yamato's head? XDD And more Taikeru moments ;P Read and Review~**

**Swap 06: You're the one I want**


	6. Swap 06: You're the one that I want

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: Thanks for all the review guys, much appreciated! Um okay so I've read this one comment on how it would be funny to see Yamasuke and Taikeru more on the scene...better yet as the permanent pairs...well to tell you the truth it's a surprise so, you'll never it might be just those two pairs or Daikeru or Taito (or vice versa...confusing yes but whatever...) Anyways, love to hear from you guys, keep 'em coming! ;) On with the show!

**Swap 06: You're the one I want**

As soon as the bell rang to signal everyone that school was over, students piled out of the classroom and walked into the hallways in a frantic happy mood. Matt was able to make it out from the crowd and was about to try and find Miyako until his arm was grabbed tightly.

"You..got..me..into..detention!" A voice said menacingly as Matt turned to see an angry Daisuke glaring at him.

Innocently, like his brother does sometimes, the blond made the 'kicked-the-puppy' look, "You think I got you in trouble with Emiko-sensei?"

Daisuke's angry faltered a bit, but snapped out of it and stared at the boy before him, "Don't play dump you evil little-"

"Ah well, I wish I could stay and chat but um, I need to go and do stuff" Matt grinned as he pulled his wrist away from the boy and winked, "Catch ya later Dai-chan~"

He mused as he walked off coolly, smirking as he heard Daisuke gave a loud irritated scream.

At the Ishida apartment

Yamato grinned as he roamed his fridge, picking out a cheese spray and a jar of pickles. He then placed the items on the table and was about to grab a canned beer until a hand snatched it away from him.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Izzy scolded as Ken and Iori walked in, "Drinking age is still twenty one, thank you very much~!"

"Dude, I am twenty one!" Matt retorted and tried to reach his beer back, but Izzy shook his head and threw it back in the fridge and closed it.

"Well not anymore…you're a seventeen year old teenager…" Ken pointed out he and the other two watch Matt grab two slices of bread, slobbering it with lettuce, tomatoes, beef jerky, peanut butter and chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"What are you eating?" Iori asked in a disgusted tone, as Matt shook his cheese can with glee.

"I don't even know…I just know I'm hungry!" Matt opened the nozzle and sprayed the cheese substance right in his mouth, "All the time!"

"Ewwwww!" The young thirteen year old stick his tongue out as some of the cheesy bits spilled out from the blond's mouth.

"Awww man, there must be something wrong with this boy…no wonder he's all skin and bones!" Matt swallowed, and grabbed a carton of milk and chugged the whole thing down.

"So, what did you learn at school today?" Izzy asked, trying to change the subject as his friend threw the carton in the trash can and grabbed some cornflakes and squeezed it onto the makeshift sandwich.

"…I'm a bad brother…"

All three of them blinked at him, "What happened?"

"I thought it was going so well for you?" Ken questioned, and cringed as he watch Matt take a bit of his monstrous sandwich of doom.

"It was going fantastic for me!" Matt said seriously, but the three other males couldn't really take him that seriously, "I think I've figured about what Miyako said…about a lesson I need to learn from all this..."

"Oh?" Izzy perked up, "And what about it?"

"I need to get this kid a social life, and fix up his life…" Matt said determinately, "I mean, here's what happened today…"

***Flashback***

"Hey TK!" Hikari waved him over to the lunch table, and Matt was still in line to grab his lunch.

"Chill the heck out, Kari! Can you not see that there's a shit load of people in front of me?" The blond hollered at her and Hikari pouted a bit from his tone.

"You, ah…, want to go ahead of us?" A voice spoke up and Yamato turned to see a tall guy he recognized from the soccer team, "This'll definitely take a while, seeing as most of us eats a lot of food"

The Ishida male glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, then looked behind him to see the rest of the team, including one Montamiya Daisuke. Matt smirked as the red head spotted him, made a face that he thought was adorable and stuck his tongue out at the blond.

"Hey Takaishi!" A voice boomed behind him, and suddenly he felt cold and wet and realized he was covered in purple grape slushie draped from head to toe. The room was silent when suddenly everyone burst out laughing and pointing at Matt. The boy turned around to see the basketball team smirking down at him with hate and humor in their eyes.

The angry blond was about to deck the one holding the now empty slushie cup until he felt a hand holding him back and saw Miyako pulling him away.

"So~! Captain finally wants to fight back"

"Too bad his geeky girlfriend is holding him back!"

"Dude he's dating Inoue?"

"What a loser"

"Always is, always will be"

Matt couldn't hear anymore as he looked back and saw that Hikari didn't move from her spot to him help…neither did Daisuke…which made Yamato even more angry…

***End of Flashback***

"…Hikari-chan didn't what?" Izzy exclaimed in shock, and Yamato nodded in conformation.

"Daisuke did do anything either…damn them…"

"Hey now…that's peer pressure for ya Yamato-san" Ken explained, "Surely you went through the same thing ne?"

Matt gave a guilty look, "No I didn't…" His blues eyes shined as he vowed, "That is why I've gotta turn things around…I swear Takeru's life is gonna be better! Just you wait!"

-TWO DAYS LATER-

"TA-KE-RU!"

Matt looked up mischievously at the owner of the mad voice and smiled innocently.

"Yes Dai-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" The burgundy haired teen huffed, "Anyways, I came to warn you!"

Matt stopped snickering, "Warn me?"

"Yup," Davis smirked as he leaned on the blonde's desk, "Today is the day I win Kari-chan's heart! And I'm not gonna lose to you…again…"

The blond then continued his laughing fest. He's been in school for a day or two and it amused him greatly to teach and taunt Daisuke…especially when it concerns Daisuke's crush. The older boy was proud to say that he kept his promise. He kicked the bullies asses from the other day and threatened them to driving a flag pole up their asses so high up that it'll go all the through until it sticks out of their throats. So in conclusion, he gained total respect from the basketball team from both fear and…well mostly out of fear. The girl population had increased after that too. Turns out the 'big bad boy' persona is a major turn on for the ladies, but Matt never went as far as just making out with them. Miyako caught the blond one time with a freshman girl, and swore if he tainted Takeru's virgin mouth again she'll destroy the electric guitar.

Matt's most prized possession.

So Matt backed off, but couldn't help but hit on every girl (only to add Takeru's credibility, nothing else…okay a little more to that…)

And then there was Daisuke.

He was killing two birds with one stone with this one.

He got to annoy the goggle headed boy just like he always wanted to, at the same time getting to know his baby brother's crush and helping to make Daisuke eventually like him…but one could hope…

But for now, making Daisuke pissed off was Matt's favorite hobby.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal the Yagami girl herself, all dressed proper and nice in her uniform. Daisuke of course moved from the desk he was leaning and rushed over the short haired brunette with hearts in his eyes. Matt shook his head in disbelief.

'_Man does this guy have mood swings,' _He mused and watched how Daisuke was putting the moves on the petite girl, who laughed shyly and glanced behind the boy's shoulders to stare at Yamato. She smiled brightly as she ignored the goggled head and made her way towards the blond.

"Ohayo Take-kun~!" She chirped happily as she sat down next to him.

"Un..Ohayo.." Matt greeted back, but as happily as he scarily happy girl beside him. He didn't know why, but if he didn't know any better, Hikari was getting even clingier as the days go by. But then he smirked a little as he saw Davis fuming and glaring his way.

"Ah so Hikari-chan~" Matt faked a sweet smile as he casually placed an arm around her shoulders, "What'cha wanna do today?"

Hikari blushed slightly and giggled, "Um, I dunno, whatever you wanna do I guess…"

Matt leaned over her as if he was hugging her, but he sent a grin at the holder of both courage and friendship, winking at the jealous Daisuke and sticking his tongue out for good measures.

Daisuke was beyond pissed.

Usually TK wasn't this cruel when it comes to the girl they both were interested in.

But then again, he had _nooooo _idea.

**Somewhere in the Park a few hours later**

_Why am I just walking around here again?_

Takeru was thinking as he passed by the children's playground and kept walking around the place with a heavy heart.

_Why did Taichi get so worked up that day? He's been ignoring me lately...Hmmm I better ask him the next time I see him._

"Yamato?" A voice called out behind him and Takeru froze in place at the sound.

No way…it couldn't be…

"It is you! Boy for a moment there I didn't recognize you!"

Takeru slowly turned his head to see a certain goggle headed boy in the Odaiba High uniform walking towards him. Gulping nervously, he tried to smile in greeting as the young boy reached to him.

"A-ah! Daisuke, I didn't expect to see you out here at this hour…shouldn't you be home by now?"

He frowned when Daisuke had an annoyed look, "Well thanks to your brother, I got detention today! Man he's been acting weird lately…"

"Weird how?" The blond asked, praying to Kami-sama that Matt wasn't doing anything stupid.

"Like, he's been staring at me, poking fun of me, oh and he almost picked a fight with the basketball team. Plus the girls seems to really like him a lot now, hope Hikari-chan doesn't get jealous, not that I don't mind~! It just means I have no more competition!" Davis laughed at his idea as Takeru sighed at the cute red head. He still likes Hikari even now?

"Oh and he looks different too..alot like a younger you…along with the attitude…no offence…"

Takeru mentally cursed, _'Matt is SO dead!'_

"And he acts like he's all that, rubbing it in my face when he's near Hikari…"

'_Oh it's on now…he's supposed to help me like the guy, not hate me even more!_' Takeru groaned in even more frustration.

"Hey um, Yamato…"

The blond looked down at Daisuke, "Hai?"

"Um…" The boy blushed a bit (Takeru was gushing in his mind how adorable he looked), "I was wondering if I could ask you something important?"

Takeru blinked, and then grinned at the fact that his little Daisuke needed his help.

Wait my Daisuke?

TK smiled even more at the thought until one thing occurred to him.

Oh yeah, I'm Yamato right now…he's asking for him not me…

"Yamato?"

"Huh?" Takeru snapped out his thoughts, "O-Oh um, sure?"

Daisuke gave a small rare smile to the older boy, which made Takeru smile back dreamily. Never has he seen this side of Daisuke, the side that didn't show all the bravado and cocky attitude, and he thought he might the only one who saw the real Daisuke…or so he thinks. The younger male grabbed Takeru's hand and guided them to the wooden benches and the both of them sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about Dai?" Takeru asked, hoping that Daisuke didn't notice that he called him 'Dai', but was relieved that the goggle head didn't.

"Um…ano…" Daisuke turned red once more, and the blond wondered why.

"C'mon Daisuke, you can tell me anything…" Takeru reassured his friend.

Daisuke bit his bottom lip, then sighed, "Well…you're bi right?"

Now it was Takeru's turn to blush, "Uhhhh, I guess so?" _Crap! Why the hell did he ask me that? Oh yeah, I forgot Matt is bisexual…but why and how would Daisuke know that?_

"Well…um…h-h-how did you know?..."

"I'm sorry?"

Daisuke turned completely red by this point, "H-H-How d-did you f-figure out y-you liked b-both girls and g-g-guys?"

Takeru made an 'o' sound as he thought about what Matt would say in this kind of situation. Thinking about it for a minute, he shrugged his shoulders in a mellow manner.

"It just came naturally I guess, I suppose I wouldn't really think that hard on it…I guess what I'm trying to say is if you like both genders then you like both genders, end of story…"

Daisuke nodded in understanding, as Takeru raised a curious eyebrow, "Are you saying you're um-"

"NO!" Daisuke waved his hand frantically in defense, "uh uh I mean…I was just…a-a bit curious that's all…ehehehe…"

"Oh…" Takeru mused, mentally sighing in disappointed.

"Do you want to hang out?" Daisuke asked all of a sudden, making TK turn to him.

"Arent we already doing that?" The blond grinned as the burgundy haired boy did the same.

"Yeah I know but…I know we're not all that close but…well it's just that-"

"I'd love to Daisuke," Takeru interrupted with a fond smile.

Daisuke secretly blush up to the older Ishida.

_Man…he has a nice smile…wow…what?...why am feeling all…funny…?_

"So where'd do wanna go now?"

The goggle headed boy shook the thoughts away from his head, "Uhmm…how about the mall?"

"Sure, lead the way," Takeru smiled again, making Daisuke go la-la land for a second, then smiled back at him and they both walked on, chatting away happily.

_'It almost feels like a date' _Takeru giggled in his mind, _'Just me and my Daisuke…'_

_**Awwww Takeru's wish finally comes true...but keep in mind, he's Yamato now XDD Next chapter spoiler: Someone else finds about the Brothers' swap and are not too happy about it...anyways~! Read and Review!**_


	7. Swap 07: I Know Everything

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: Ahahaha wow I dunno why but I've never been a fast typer...it's mostly my sister (her pen name here is XXXhimura911XX) WHEW! That was really quite...working on chapter 8 now, so please enjoy this installment of **Brother Swap.**

**Swap 07: I know everything**

Taichi felt sick.

So sick, that he was about to pass out.

"Boy…this headache is _really _getting to me…"

Mimi turned to him, and kissed him in the cheek, "Don't worry koibito, we're almost done anyways…" She smiled softly at her fiancé, "We just need to finish up the room and we'll be going okay?"

Taichi nodded as he watch his wife to be ordering the men around and discussing more on the Sora's weddin with the bride herself, since Mimi was the maid of honor and the wedding planner along with Hikari. He held his head in his hands in pain but felt something cool and wet touch his head and looked up to see Joe smiling down at him, holding a glass of water for him.

"Arigatou Joe," Tai sheepishly smiled and took the drink from him and gulped it down.

"Weddings can be stressful," Joe replied as he sat down next to his tired friend, "Yours will be like this as well…"

"Yeah well…maybe I rushed into things…"

Joe looked at him skeptically, "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well you see…" Taichi ran his hand through his spiky hair, "I just think I'm not cut out to settle down yet you know?"

"That's understandable, you're just going through cold feet," The bluenette reassured, "Look you'll be joining me and the guys on my Bachelor party and just let loose k?"

Taichi laughed at that, "You? Let loose? The world must be ending!"

Joe rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less, "Well Sora-chan thinks I should, it'll be my last night being single and all, but I don't really care…I mean," The man blushed with a soft smile, "She's my only one…I really love her and I want to spent the rest of my life with her…."

Taichi smiled at his friend, he really had it bad for Sora. Who wouldn't? Sora was the greatest woman to everyone, and she was the holding the Crest of Love after all, I guess that's one reason Joe was so head over heels for her. The brunette still remembered how Joe proposed to Sora that day. Tai and Matt pushed Joe to confront the tomboy to ask her already, and the glass eyed boy was about to until he accidentally tripped and knocked both him and Sora fell into a duck pond. Laughing and afraid of Sora's wrath, Tai and Matt made a run for it and hid in the bushes. Joe was stuttering an apology to his girlfriend and was rambling on nonsense as they both got out of the water. Sora laughed even though she was dripping wet, and said it was okay. Then out of the blue Joe got down on one knee and right down proposed to her. The woman knew it was coming and just said;

_"Well this is an interesting way to propose to your girlfriend, knocking them into a duck pond,"_

Taichi even remembered how Joe was embarrassed by the whole thing, but was happy once Sora said yes. He wished he would've proposed to Mimi like that. Tai just right down proposed to her on the phone during one of their spatz, and Mimi just agreed while crying (either out of joy or anger, Taichi didn't know). Come to think of it, Taichi and Mimi fought a lot lately, even way before Mimi came back from America to visit her parents.

"So," Joe spoke as Taichi looked at him questionably, "Booze and a good time tonight?"

Tai grinned, knowing this is Joe's way of cheering him up, "Sure thing, it's your night after all!"

_Good old reliable Joe._

**In Odaiba mall**

"Dude, wasn't that-"

"I know-"

"That is so weird-"

"Totally!"

"Do you think we should-"

"Naahhh! Then it wouldn't be fun spying on them would it?"

"I guess not…"

Sitting by the water fountain in the middle of the huge mall, both Takeru and Daisuke were hiding behind some plants, stalking a certain smart thirteen year old boy with a cute girl his age with seaweed green hair in pigtails and warm brown eyes. The goggle head spotted them just an hour ago and dragged the poor blond boy and followed Iori and his mystery girl.

"I wonder who she is…" Daisuke wondered while Takeru was still in his happy state that his Daisuke was still holding his hand. Daisuke glanced back at his 'sempai' and saw that he was gone from reality. Why though, Daisuke doesn't know.

"Uh, Yamato, are you okay?"

Takeru managed to come down from cloud nine and looked down at the boy, "Um..yeah I am…" He shifted his gaze away from him and looked at the middle schoolers, "So why are we spying on them again?"

"Because~" Daisuke grinned evilly, "Our lil' Iori has all grown up...and got himself a girlfriend!"

Takeru blinked, "What's your point?"

"My point is, we should see how this goes! You know, blackmail purposes…" Daisuke grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and set it to camera mode.

Rolling his eyes, Takeru grabbed the phone away, "Nuh-uh-uh…none of that now!"

Pouting, Daisuke tried to grab the phone back, "Give it here Yama!"

"Nope~" The blond grinned, sticking his tongue out as he held the phone high up in the air as the burgundy haired boy jumped up and down to reach for it. Takeru was backing up a bit until he lost balance when Daisuke came too close for comfort, and they ended tumbling onto the floor with a thump. Takeru's eyes widened when he looked up to see Daisuke on top of him, straddling his waist and grinning down at him.

"Gotcha~" The soccer boy grinned as he held his cellphone in front of him. Daisuke then looked at the now blushing face of Yamato, which was so out of character of him, his eyes and mouth wide open. Something inside of Daisuke was stirring and was about to say something until they heard a "click" and the two boys looked to see Iori and the girl he is with standing over them with curious looks.

"Daisuke-kun? Yamato-san?" Iori blinked as the girl beside him grinned cheekily, holding up her camera and took another picture in a flash.

"I-I-Iori!" Daisuke and Takeru both stuttered out, turned to each other, blushed and Daisuke jumped off the taller boy in embarrassment. He didn't realize the position he was in with the blond, and thought of it made him blush even more. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, but he did. Takeru, on the other hand, remained lying on the floor still in shock, until Davis' hand was right in front of his face. Smiling, he grabbed for it and was pulled up swiftly and thanked Daisuke then stared into the almost reddish brown eyes in wonder. Daisuke was doing the same thing, but both were interrupted as Iori faked a cough, breaking them from their trance.

"Would you like to explain what's going on with you two?" The kendo fighter asked calmly as Daisuke already launched himself in a nervous ramble while Takeru stayed silent with his cheeks still red. Iori raised an eyebrow at the blond, he knew that Matt was really TK, but still felt a bit weirded out to see Matt like this.

"uh..uh…well..you see..um.." Daisuke went speechless for a minute, which kind of surprised both Takeru and Iori, "So who's this?" The boy jerked his head to the girl standing next to Iori, and the said turned to her with a smile.

"Oh sorry I forgot, this is one of my classmates at school, Hinamori Sazuki," He introduced as the girl bowed respectfully to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet the friends of Hida-kun" She spoke softly, then look up at them with a strange glint in her eyes, "I never knew I'd get to see two bi-shonen boys together like this,"

Daisuke blinked in confusion as Takeru groaned.

Iori chuckled at the two, "Forgive Hinamori-chan, she is…uhm…a yaoi fanatic…"

Now both Daisuke and Takeru blushed at this, "N-NANI!"

Sazuki giggled and blushed a little, "I prefer the term, shonen-ai lover,"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Iori asked quizzically, as Sazuki then tried to explain with facts, pictures and such. As this was happening, Daisuke was trying to calm down. How does a small girl like that know something that's so…perverted…?

Takeru looked down at the boy and leaned over to him and whispered, "Wanna get out of here?"

Daisuke shivered a bit from the hot breath near his ear, but nodded shyly as he felt a hand grab his. He blushed as Takeru dragged him away from the busy kids, and looked up to the older male, who was smiling a bit more brightly than normal.

_'Just what is happening to me?'_

The goggled head wondered, as they exited the mall and stepped into the breezy air.

'_I usually feel like this whenever I'm with Hikari…but a little bit different…'_

He glanced at the twenty one year old at the corner of his eyes.

_'…No...It feels way stronger than this…_'

Takeru felt Daisuke stop in his track, and turned back to look at the boy, "Daisuke?"

The boy blinked up at him, then stared down at their hands, intertwined.

'_Do I…Do I like Yamato?_'

**At Joe's Bachelor party ***(Night time)*****

"Thanks for inviting us Kido-san!" One of Joe's co-worker exclaimed, as the groom smiled at his friend and waved the man off. Tonight not only did he invite the male Digidestined, but some of his fellow workmates from the hospital, plus his big brother Shuu and his friends. The only one who didn't come was Daisuke, since he said his mom grounded him for having a week detention. Yamato was glad he didn't come, but he was still a little bumped that he didn't get to tease and poke fun at him tonight. TK of course was clearly upset his Dai-chan wasn't here.

Taichi came in late at last. His hair was still defying gravity and wore a black jacket over his white polo shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse. He then was walking around the room and dodging the party goers until he spotted two blond heads in the middle of the dance floor. He watched as the Ishida brothers stepped out from the crowd and walked back to their seats. Curious, he followed them discreetly and sat at the table on their left.

Takeru and Yamato both sat at the corner of the room, talking among themselves…more like argued among themselves, as Ken and Koushiro approached them.

"You big bully! How dare you to those things to Daisuke!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Aw c'mon Teeks, he kinda had it coming ya know? I mean how do you put up with him anyhow?"

Takeru growled under his breath, "And what I heard from Miyako-chan when she told me what you've been upto! Like threatening to push up a flagpole up my teammates asses?"

"Which could happen ya know" The older blond shrugged.

"And making out with every girl in school? What the hell? I'm gay remember?"

"Ah but nobody knows that but Taichi and myself," Matt looked up to see Ken and Koushiro standing behind TK in surprise, "And make that two more people who knows…"

Takeru was about to ask what the hell he was on about until he turned to follow his brother's gaze and sighed when he saw the two other boys.

"…you're gay?" Koushiro blurted out, as Ken placed a hand on his face.

"No shit Sherlock," Yamato grinned and gulped down his can of beer.

TK yelped as he snatched the drink from his brother, "DUDE! You can't drink this!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? DUDE THAT'S MY BODY YOU'RE TAINTING THAT'S WHY!"

Izzy tried to calm the younger brother down, as Ken felt his phone vibrate. He got his cellphone, placed it near his ear and cover his phone and mouth, "Hello?"

_"Ken! That you?"_ asked a female voice on the other end.

"Yeah… who is this?" The boy genius asked as he saw the other three stare at him.

_"You're girlfriend silly~!"_ shouted the voice, and Ken sighed tiredly.

"Oh, sorry, didn't recognize you…" He said while rubbing his eyes. "Daijoubu? You sound-"

_"I'm fine!"_ Miyako shrieked, cutting him off_, "Look, I really need your help here!"_

"I'm still in Joe's Bachalor party though,"

_"I'm sorry but I really, really, REALLY need your help!"_

"Alright, what's the problem?" Ken asked nonchalantly; knowing Miyako, she is overacting and the problem could be something not that important.

_"It's about Yamato and Takeru's…little problem…"_

Ken then straighten his back, "Really? Are you sure?"

"_YES! I think I've found a solution…demo-_"

"What is it?"

"Is that Miyako-chan on the phone?" Takeru asked, as Izzy leaned over Ken to listened to the phone.

"_IT's strange but…something like this happened before…about 10 years ago…_"

"Explain…"

"_That's why, you guys have to come home right now!_"

"We'll be there!" Ken hung up as he looked at the other three, "We have to go?"

"Why?" Matt slurred, a little tipsy since he is in a body of seventeen year old who never once drank in his life.

"Miyako has found out about your predicament…"

"So we can get back to our own bodies?" Takeru smiled, feeling hopeful.

Izzy shrugged slightly, "It's possible…let's go!"

And as all four of them stood up to leave, they didn't realize a certain Bearer of Courage heard the whole thing, and sat on his chair in shock.

"Holy shit…"

**Dun dun dUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn! uh oh, it seems he found out..but does he believe it? And things are getting way more intense than I thought...am I going too fast in the plot? Should I slow down? Am I going quick..wait I said that already *sweatdrop* Anywho~! Please read and review to tell me what you think ;) Ja~!**


	8. Swap 08: Run like the Wind

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: This chapter is gonna be a bit short but don't worry, I'm working on Chapter Nine now. Oh and the information on body swapping that Miyako and Iori are mentioning was found on Wikipedia, so yeah I don't own that...which reminds me...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DIGIMON, OR THE INFOMATION ON BODY SWAPPING...ACTUALLY, i DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY SOUL XDD**

Now that's over with, enjoy the story~!

**Swap 08: Run like the Wind**

The four boys got out of Izzy's car, ran up to Ken's apartment and rushed in to see Miyako fiddling with some weird books and papers and Iori sitting on the couch reading a heavy black book.

"What the heck **_is_** all this?" Takeru asked, as he tried to to dodge the mess on the floor.

"And how did you get into my apartment?" Ken asked, as the new arrivals sat down.

"I have your spare keys…and don't worry your parents are out of town when I came in, the note they wrote is in the kitchen table..."

Ken walked in the kitchen as Matt leaned over the purple haired girl curiously, "So watcha got there, Specks?"

The girl looked up at him with a blank look, "Do you give everyone nicknames?"

Matt laughed, "'Course I do, like I usually like to call Iori; Cody"

"Why Cody?" The boy in question asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"You just look like a Cody to me,"

"As much I'd like to laugh at that…" Takeru interrupted with a serious gaze, "What have you found out Miya-chan?"

The glass eyed girl snatched the book Iori was reading, flipped through the pages and showed it to Izzy, Matt and Tk.

"Check it out on this page," She pointed to the book, "It says here: A **body swap** is a storytelling device seen in a variety of fiction, most often in television shows and movies, in which two people (or beings) exchange minds and end up in each other's bodies. Alternatively, their minds may stay where they are as their bodies adjust. The two people usually keep their voices in cartoons, for purposes of knowing who is who"

"We know that," Matt rolled his eyes, "And it seem **_too_** real to be fiction anymore…"

"Right, but it also says: There are three distinct types of body swapping. Switches can be caused by magic items such as amulets, heartfelt wishes, or just strange quirks of the universe. The switches typically reverse after the subjects have expanded their world views, gained a new appreciation for each other's troubles by literally "walking in another's shoes" and/or caused sufficient amounts of farce."

Izzy sank to the couch in mild shock, "Prodigous…it's so far fetched…"

"So am right?" Matt slammed his fist on the palm of his other hand, "I'm changing TK's life around and then after that we go back to normal ne?"

"Hey!" Takeru smacked his brother on the head, "No one is changing my life except me,"

"Hold on a sec," Miyako flipped through more pages until she smiled, "Ah here it is: Switches accomplished by technology, exempting gadgets advanced sufficiently to appear as magic, are the fare of mad scientists. Body-swapping devices are characterized by highly experimental status, straps, helmets with complicated cables that run to a central system and a tendency to direly malfunction before their effects can be reversed. Those without such means may resort to brain transplants. Such experiments can have overtones of horror; evil mad scientists seldom use willing test subjects."

Both Matt and Takeru paled at that, "SAY WHAT!"

"Of course!" It was Izzy's turn to slam his fist on his other hand with a grin, "Head traumas…the cause of the body swap was because of the accident right?" He watch the brothers nod their heads, "What else does it say Miyako-chan?"

"It says here: While swapping bodies remains fictional as of 2010, scientific research points to the possibility of head transplants, a brain transplant or mind transfers somewhere in the future…so it's possible you two really did swap bodies,"

Iori then pulled out another book, "I've done some research of my own, and I'm sure Yolie here told you that this happened ten years ago right?"

Izzy nodded, "What happened?"

"Well according to a newspaper article, twin boys were in a science experiment program on body switching, and it was successful for only a week,"

"What happened then?"

Iori gulped nervously, "They both died by the end of the week…"

"A week?" Takeru yelped, "I don't wanna die in the end of the week!"

"What else?" Matt asked, ignoring Takeru running around the room in panic.

"But from what I've read in another book, In 1973 a group of scientists from Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine in Cleveland Ohio, led by Dr. Robert White, a neurosurgeon inspired by the work of Vladimir Demikhov, transplanted the head of one monkey onto another monkey's body. The animal was still able to smell, taste, hear, and see. The animal survived for eight days after the operation, even at times attempting to bite some of the staff. Dr. White successfully repeated the operation on a monkey in 2001,"

"…Are you saying we should swap BRAINS?" Matt shouted, waving his arms around madly.

"It would be a challenge, not to mention expensive to do a brain transplant…" Izzy mused, but stopped when both the Ishida boys glared dangerously at him.

"There's more!" Miyako moved near Iori as she read the book a loud, "In 2002, other head transplants were also conducted in Japan involving rats. Unlike the head transplants performed by Dr. White, however, these head transplants involved grafting one rat's head onto the body of another rat that kept its head. Thus the rat ended up with two heads."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" TK screamed and ran around the room again, "I DON'T WANNA HAVE MATT'S HEAD ON MY BODY!"

Matt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "So now what?"

Ken walked in the room, "I could contact a scientist to help us out…"

"You'd do that?" Matt asked, making Takeru pause and fall on the sofa, "I mean, it could be difficult…"

"I'm a super genius remember?" Ken smirked and dialed on the telephone, "Leave everything to me,"

**~Six days later~**

Matt's eye twitched in annoyance, as he saw himself in bed, snoring away and drool coming down his chin.

It's already been days and Ken was having more difficulty finding someone to help them, but it's either the scientist couldn't figure it out or they just thought he was plain crazy. So far, Matt was enjoying been a teenager again, but was pissed off because Takeru wasn't even trying. The band was unbelievable pissed when Takeru played the chords wrong in every song and stunk at singing _everytime._

Worst of all, Taichi was ignoring the both of them.

And, Joe and Sora's wedding were in 2 weeks time.

Matt decided to leave everything aside first and took a deep breath and….

"HEY WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEAD!" The older blond yelled, watching his fall to the ground with a loud thud, along with a 'Owie' from Takeru.

The other blond sat up, and yawned, "Mo~rning bro…" Takeru greeted, as he ran his fingers through his hair, but only halfway since it seems his fingers were stuck in them.

"Geez Teeks, you're supposed to wash MY hair before you go to bed!" Matt scolded, as he watched in horror Takeru finally pulling his fingers out, but some hair fell out in the process.

"Oops~!" Takeru mused as he stood up, "My bad, must've forgotten…"

"Why you little-" Matt's anger and smirked evilly, and Takeru glared at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh nothing~!" Matt sang out as he walked out the room, but not before he shouted, "Since today is a Friday, I suppose I can get my little revenge…"

Takeru wondered what Yamato was talking about, until it hit him….Today was a no uniform day.

"SHIT!"

He ran after his brother, who was laughing like a mad scientist and was chased around the house.

**Two hours later**

"I hate you!"

"I know you do~!"

Standing near the school gates with his brother, Matt smirked as eyes stared at him in surprise. He still kept his hair gelled back like he did when he was 17, but today his hair had bright gold highlights.

(Matt always complained on his dirty blond TK's hair was and quoted, "No wonder this boy wears a hat all the time")

Since today was non-uniform day, Matt decided to wear loose dark jeans hung loosely around his waist so it showed his grey boxers a bit with holes ripped on the knees, a blue muscle shirt show it showed some of his now manly chest (Besides Takeru's bad diet, Matt decided that this kid needed to be in shape again…once again saying that he was so lanky and thin, and decided to work out….day….), black leather jacket over it, two wristbands on each arm, a pair of cool shades to cover his eyes and black/grey skater shoes.

All in all, Matt made his brother look like a hot stud.

"This is embarrassing…" Takeru moaned in shame as he watch his brother walking to the school, but not before he winked at a couple of cheerleaders and made a gun posture with his hand.

"I see your brother is doing well," A cold voice came from behind him.

Takeru turned around and was shocked to see Taichi standing behind him.

"H-Hey Tai…how's it going?"

"Oh you know, just peachy…" Tai spoke sarcastically.

The blond sighed as he was about to run his hand through his hair, but decided against it, "So um…you dropped Hikari off?"

Tai raised an eyebrow at him, "Like always…Hey! How about we go somewhere today?"

Blinking in surprise, Takeru asked in confusion, "Um...where though?"

"I know this awesome bar just nearby here," Tai said, then looked at him with a serious glare, "…Unless you're underage…"

Takeru gaped at him, feeling a little bit scared, "W-w-What?"

"Oh nothing," Tai smiled as he turned around and started walking, _"…Takeru…"_

**Oh noes! Taichi knows! And why is he mad? What will Takeru do? Why am I asking you all this? Find out in the next chapter~! Read and Review please! Ja!**


	9. Swap 09: Talking and Doing

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: Noting much to say, only that three of my OCs will be seen here (well two and a half I mean ^^;) They are real crucial part of the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DIGIMON, OR THE INFOMATION ON BODY SWAPPING...ACTUALLY, i DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY SOUL XDD**

Now that's over with, enjoy the story~!

**Swap 09: Talking and Doing**

Takeru froze completely.

"…Um…what?..."

Taichi dropped the fake smile, "I know you're not really Yamato…"

"W-what are you're talking about?" Takeru laughed nervously, as Taichi glared harder at him. Before he could do anything, Taichi grabbed his arm and dragged him to a silver Honda that was Yagami Taichi's wheels.

"You don't have a car so we'll drive my car!"

Taichi had a point. Takeru didn't know how to drive so he and Matt walked to school, that and Yamato cleared stated he didn't want his baby brother scratching his 'precious baby'. Taichi strapped Takeru in the passenger seat, slammed the door, and went to the driver's seat. Panic was rolling over Takeru, as the older man started the car and sped off. It seemed like forever but they finally reached their destination, and Takeru recognized the building as Taichi and Matt's apartment. Since the swap, Matt has been staying over with Takeru and his mom, so it was kind of surprising to see it again. Tai came to his side immediately right after when Takery unbuckled his seat belt.

"Not so fast hotshot," Taichi grinned evilly down at the blond, as his arms were around his waist and hoisted him off his seat, and threw Takeru over his shoulder.

"GYAaaAAAAAH! TAICHI PUT ME **_DOWN_!**" The young boy screamed as he pounded on Taichi's back furiously as the brunette laughed and carried him all the way upstairs. Takeru blushed so red as he gave another shriek that sounded so wrong with Yamato's voice.

"Sorry TK, but I believe if I let you go, you'd run away…"

The blue eyed boy pouted in defeated.

'_Damn he's got a point…_'

He may be in Matt's body now, but Takeru could never out grown a guy like Taichi. The guy was taller, tanned and slightly muscular than Yamato could ever be, thanks to soccer and gym workouts. Matt got pretty pissed when Takeru didn't want to lift weights or follow the diet he carefully planned, which made the younger blond mad when Yamato kept shoving random food up his mouth and fattening him with junk food.

He felt then he fell on something soft and looked up to see Taichi upside down.

"Now…explain what's going on…or I swear I'll do something I might regret later on…"

Takeru sighed as he rubbed his temples…boy he was having a major headache.

"You wouldn't believe me…"

Taichi growled as he swerved to the right, "Try me!"

Takeru sighed as he sat up straight again and looked up at the non goggle headed guy.

"…No…"

Taichi twitched at Takeru's stubbornness. Yup he was definitely Yamato's brother alright. Taichi's frown then turned into yet another evil grin on this face, making the teen sink into the couch.

Before he had time to react, the brunette tackled the poor blond to the ground, pinning his arm over his head, sitting comfortably on his stomach and placed his legs on top of his so he wouldn't kick him. Takeru struggled to break free, but he couldn't. Damn him! He should've listened to stupid Matt and his crazy diet…that way he wouldn't be so weak right now.

"Now…tell me now…" Tai whispered into Takeru's ear, "Or I'm gonna make you…"

Takeru blushed slightly and turned his head to the side.

Taichi scoffed as he began hocking up some spit and slowly let his drip down over Takeru. The blond saw this and screamed once more trying to get away from the dribble that was going down on him painfully slow.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Tai managed to say, lowering his head so that the saliva was about to touch the Ishida's nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! TAI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LET ME GO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tai slurped back the saliva and grinned, "Not unless you tell me~"

"Fuck you!" Takeru shouted in anger, but his eyes widened and gasped at what he said.

Taichi stared at him blankly and hocked up again, this time he dangled the string of spit right over the blond's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OK OK OK OK! I GIVE UP, YOU WIN! I'LL TELL YOU ALREADY DAMN IT AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Satisfied, Tai was about to slurp it back up again until he grinned at just spat right in the blond's mouth while he was still screaming. Takeru choked a bit and yelled and crying that Taichi's germs were already spreading in his blood system, and the brunette giggled at the boy underneath him. Realizing what he was doing, Taichi released the blond and sat comfortably on the recliner and Takeru sat up gagging and wiping his tongue with his hands.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Takeru chanted in disgust and glared at the older boy who was rolling on the chair laughing at him, "It's not funny you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Taichi waved him off, "Now will you tell me…or do you want plenty more of my spit?"

Takeru blushed harder, and huffed in annoyance, which Tai found so cute.

'_Snap out of it Tai! What do you think you're doing?_' His mind told me, but just pushed it aside.

"Ok," Takeru calmed down and sat on the couch across from the boy, "Here's how it happened…"

**_Meanwhile…_**

_Open your heart to me, _

_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key,_

_I love you._

_Always._

_ And I will love you until the ends of the earth._

_Forever yours_

- _Izzy_

Izzy sighed as he read some of the old scraps of papers and found some of the love letters he hid all these years and decided to read some of them.

Who were they for you ask?

Guess.

No seriously.

Just guess.

Koushiro placed his head in his hands, feeling a little depressed as he read more of the letters of love. The love he had for a certain strawberry blond female he fell for ever since he was 10 years old.

'_What am I thinking…she's getting married…married to one of your best friends…_'

Izzy sighed as he fisted his hair in his hands.

'_Of course…she only went to him because I turned her down…out of fear…_'

He chuckled darkly.

'_I was scared…and look where that ended up…I am such an idiot, for a genius that is…_'

Tears were racing down his cheek, as he smiled to himself sadly.

"…I am so pathetic…"

He pulled his desk drawer and pulled out a cutter and stared at it blankly. He then snapped out of it and threw the object at the other side of the room.

"What am I thinking?" Izzy gasped as he fell out from his chair and crawled all the way to the dark corner.

He cried even more.

He felt even more pathetic.

He couldn't even simple slash his wrists.

He was already in pain.

The pain that he endured for nine years.

"Please…I don't really believe in a higher being….but…..if there is a god…help me…please…"

He cried some more until he closed his eyes, and felt himself being wrapped around in darkness. But as soon as he went into a dreamless sleep, he didn't realize that a warm and gentle embrace surrounding him.

Izzy smiled in his sleep.

**_"Don't you cry no more my lil Koushiro…"_**

**_But while that was going on…_**

"That's it Takaishi!" A voice boomed, and the person threw a heavy textbook at Yamato, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Matt smiled and made a face at his victim, "You gotta catch me first~"

The blond sprinted away as fast as the Road Runner could, and the fuming figure chased after the hyper boy in fury. Daisuke watched this and sighed, Takeru has been causing more trouble than ever today, but he won't stick around to find out. But now that he's thinking about it, the blond was hanging around Miyako a lot lately. But what about Hikari? We're they close or something? Hikari was mostly seen with the cheerleaders…which also explains the fact Hikari comes to school in the cheerleaders outfit everytime. Normally, Daisuke would think and gush over how cute his Hikari-chan was wearing a cheerleader's outfit, but not today. Instead, his mind wandered over to Yamato…only Yamato…

'_Dang it…_' Daisuke thought with a sigh, _'Ever since that day, I've started to develop weird feelings for him like I've never had before…but why now all of a sudden?...'_

The burgundy haired boy watched as Matt came running back in, then hid behind Miyako, who laughed at his antics.

Daisuke laughed a bit when the blond smiled happily, but stopped and rubbed his head in frustration.

_'Oh no…now the funny came back again…don't tell me that-'_

"Dai-chan~"

Davis blinked as he saw Matt was sitting on his desk, grinning down at him cheekily.

"What'cha thinking about?"

The boy just stared at him in wonder, then grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want TK?"

'_I can get used to him saying Teek's name right,_' Matt grinned, "Geez, you look like you were floating on cloud nine or something…"

"Urasai!" Daisuke yelled and was about to deck the smug smile on his face but the blond dodged it and went to hid behind the purplette he called his new best friend.

Miyako giggled and shook her head, "Ok…I guess next time we shouldn't feed you sugar again,"

"Hell no!" Matt laughed as he leaned against the chair comfortably, "I can't believe I _never _bothered to try sugar and sweets before!"

"Ah. I see Takaishi is happy."A voice spoke and Miyako turned around to see Fuji Makita still with the emotionless face.

"Fuji-san! I thought you were in Class B?"

"Un. Demo. I wanted to see if it was true."

Miyako tilted her head curiously, "See what's true?"

Makita turned to her, his dark blue eyes stares back at her chocolate ones.

"You see Inoue-chan," He started, the two of them watched Matt hugging Daisuke and teasing him, and the goggle head was shouting profound things at him, "This is the first time I've seen Takaishi so happy…"

"Oh?"

"You've never noticed?"

"Noticed?"

"Ever since first year, he's been quiet and a bit of a loner, even when he has you, Montimiya, that Iori kid and Yagami-san…"

Miyako thought on it and smiled, "And here I thought you don't care,"

The red haired boy shrugged, "I don't," He then shot the girl a small smile, "But you've gotta admit, this is a good change…"

And with that, the tall boy walked out the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

He smiled when he spotted a girl in a white dress, her seaweed green hair flowing down her back and her warm brown eyes staring at him with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked as the girl stepped up to him.

"I just wanted to see how everything is going?"

Makita smirked, "Everything is going according to plan,'

Sazuki nodded happily as she grabbed his large hand into her tiny hands.

"C'mon…I believe onii-sama is waiting for us…!"

The red haired boy smiled softly as the both of them walked away.

"Let us not keep her waiting, Dabriel…" Makita muttered as the girl now named Dabriel smiled.

"Of course Jophiel…Castiel doesn't like to be kept waiting…"

And soon the two of them disappeared, the sound of wings echoed in the hallways in a breeze.

**O_o ok that was weird XDD my mind is going all crazy with these ideas. So you might be wondering who or what my OCs are...that all be explained in good time my friends...until then, read and review as usual ;) Ja!**


	10. Swap 10: The Guardian Angel

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: Many of my friends (who actually read my story...weird but yeah...) ask me why Izzy was completely OOC at the last chapter. Technically any sane person who was lonely would breakdown at one point and I acutally wanted to work on other characters besides the main guys. Also my sister asked why one of my OCs sound familiar...well to be honest it's not my character, Castiel is from the popular American show Supernatural, but I wanted to borrow him for this story for two reasons...one: He's so cute and adorable! XD and two: The fact that it helps with my two OCs and the story itself. And no it's not a crossover with SPN, I just needed the guy! The last thing was many were asking on Taichi and Yamato...who would be top if they'll be together...some say Taichi would be bottom (or vice versa with others) but as I said folks, I don't really know, I'm just winging it =) So you decide (It's weird, no body asked about Daisuke or Takeru...I think they assume TK would be seme and Dai is uke XDD)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DIGIMON, infact...i DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY SOUL XDD**

Now that's over with, enjoy this exciting chapter~!

**Swap 10: The Guardian Angel**

Joe pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"Um Sora, are you _really_ sure about this?"

His fiancé turned to him with a confident smile.

The two lovebirds were in their new apartment, finally finished all the unpacking and are now sitting on their soft sofa drinking hot chocolate.

"Don't you worry Joe," She patted Joe's head, as she sat down next to him, "I believe this could work out ya know?"

"I know you love playing matchmaker and all but," The blue haired man sighed as Sora frowned a bit, "But usually things like this backfire…"

"Oh Joe," Sora laid her head on his shoulders, "I'm just worried about him you know? Have you seen how's he been lately,"

"Of course I have, he's my best friend…and my best man for the wedding…"

"Don't you want him to find his happiness too?"

Joe sighed once more, "I know but-"

"I mean we're getting married soon, Tai and Mimi will as well," Sora reasoned, "I dunno about Matt but at least he's going out with girls a lot…"

"I'm sure Koushiro is fine love," He kissed the top of her head softly, "I know he's probably the only one of us that's not dating anyone or something…but one day he will, for now, his only love is computers and gadgets"

The woman giggled as she cuddled Joe, "Maybe you're right…" She then had a thought, "Have you noticed how chummy Daisuke and Takeru are now?"

Joe gave her a apprehensive look, "Sora…"

"No really listen!" She grinned as she sat comfortably on his lap, "I have never seen them fight once during our Digidestined get togethers and it seems they are not fighting over Hikari!"

The Bearer of Reliability raised an eyebrow, "Are you assuming what I think you're assuming?"

"Why not? It's a possibility," She thought out loud, "I mean think about it, Matt's a well known bi in the group…plus have you seen TK's jeans? Those dude's jeans are really tight"

Her fiancé's eyes widened, "That doesn't mean he's gay!"

Sora rolled her eyes, "He may just like girls and guys at the same time,"

"But still-"

"Oh c'mon you don't notice the **_big _**chemistry between them,"

"They're just friends honey, I guess they got tired of liking the same girl and maturely agreed that their friendship was too great to be broken by a girl"

Sora blinked her eyes at him, "Joe, you are so clueless sometimes…"

Joe tilted his head in confusion,"What?"

**Sometime later…**

"Oh my god! I totally suck!"

Matt laughed as he watched Izzy trying to strum the guitar fast and out of tune. The two were staying over Miyako's house since the girl said her parents were out of town and decided to invite them and her boyfriend over. Iori didn't come since he had kendo practice today.

"Okay, maybe we should take a break…" The older blond spoke, placing his guitar to the side as Izzy did the same and flopped down the bed.

"Gosh, no wonder your band is so good…you guys practice hard and stuff,"

Matt laughed as he flopped next to him, making the bed bounce, "Yeah well…it's hard, but it's fun once you get up stage and perform…all the adrenaline rushes into you like being on sugar high or something like that~!"

The red haired winced, "Ohhhh I get nervous every time I'm front of people…"

The blond sat up as he turned to the boy, "So um, why did you want me to teach you guitar?"

Izzy sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I just…needed a distraction…"

Matt tilted his head to the side, "Distraction?"

The holder of knowledge nodded, "Yeah…can I tell you something?"

The blond nodded as he watch the red head sighed.

"I…I met my guardian angel last night…"

Blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "Nani!"

Izzy sighed as he placed an arm over his eyes, "Yeah…"

"But…um…" Matt blinked a bit, "I thought you never believed in stuff like that…"

"I know!" Izzy bite out, but calmed down a bit, "But…it felt so real…."

"Um, nice to hear that and all but…do you wanna explain?"

Izzy breathed in as Yamato crossed his legs and stared at the boy hiding his face.

"It scares the shit out of me, Matt…I mean it _really_ scares the shit out of me…"

Matt tilted his head as the boy continued.

"God I'm so messed up… Fuck, this is really embarrassing… Everyone thought me and Mimi would make the perfect match…and as delusional as I was, I got involved with her in our freshmen year, way before Mimi went to America. But there were no public displays of affection for us. Heck we didn't even hold hands! I was scared out of my fucking mind! She always wanted to get touchy feeling with me, insisting since I was her boyfriend, I should act the part. I tried being romantic with her, with all the flowers, the love letters and such like in the movies…but it seems she was interested in physical contact…"

Koushiro chuckled darkly.

"One night during our fifth date, we went to her house and she suddenly jumped on me. We landed on her couch and she was practically sucking my face off and then she started tugging on my clothes. She was really eager about this you know? And then I closed my eyes, trying to get her off me. Eventually I just tugged her hair and she let go, I pushed her off in the process. I wiped off my mouth with the back of my hand and straightened out my clothes…and then, I ran for it…ran away because I felt scared…"

Matt gaped at his friend. He didn't know Koushiro would break down like this nor blurt out his whooe life story to him…and he certainly never knew the red haired genius dated Mimi.

"You know your brother knew," Izzy removed the arm off his eyes and smiled up at Matt, "About me and Mimi, I guess that's why it's so easy to tell you…"

The blond frowned, "You don't trust me?"

Izzy laughed, but it sounded hollow, "I do…but I just…felt trapped you know…like I couldn't tell anyone…and then you're brother was there and just like now…I broke down…"

"Oh Izzy," Matt scooted next to Izzy and placed his arm around the small boy's shoulders.

"And you know what? I've realized…I only loved her because she was the only one who could ever give me attention like that…then after that, she dumped me and went to Tai instead," The red head leaned on Matt's shoulder, "I want to have what Joe and Sora have…what Ken and Miyako share together…pure love and happiness…"

"Everybody wants that…" Matt told him.

"Yeah but…I've been always the geek interested in science and computers and such…never was one to be in relationships…for that, I do not know the true meaning of love…until last night…."

"Your guardian angel?" The blue eyed boy asked as the Izzy nodded, and started to tear up.

"He came to me…when I crying and felt like dying…gosh you could've seen him…he told me not to cry anymore and held me close…and god Matt, I've never felt so safe and warm before…not even with my parents…but when I woke up this morning…he was gone…"

Matt gently patted on Izzy's back as the poor boy cried on his chest.

As this was going on, Ken was standing behind the door, listening to the sound his friend's painful cries and Yamato hushing him and whispering comforting words.

It would seem tonight was gonna be a long one.

**_Then while that was going on…_**

Tai stared at him blankly.

Takeru stared back with the same look.

"So…what you're saying is after the accident, you and Yama switched bodies?"

Takeru nodded.

"And now Izzy, Iori, Miyako and Ken are figuring a way to get you two back to normal?"

The blond nodded again.

"But for now you and Matt are playing each other's lives?"

Rolling his eyes, Takeru once again made a face that said 'for-the-thousandth-time-fuck-yes-you-big-idiot!'

"Okkkaayyy…" Taichi mused, then frowned at him, "How long did you think you were gonna fool anyone?"

Takeru merely shrugged, "Dunno…" Then a thought occurred to him, "Hey how'd you figure I wasn't Matt?"

Grinning, Taichi leaned his back on the chair, "Well my friend…first it's the way you dress…"

"The way I dress?"

The brunette nodded, "You have no style,"

TK stuck his tongue out at that comment. It was true that Takeru right now was wearing a normal blue baggy T-shirt, loose jeans and worn out white tennis shoes. Plus Takeru never bothered gelling his hair (which Taichi thought was a first) and now his messy hair was covering his eyes a bit.

"Secondly…you've gotta skinnier now…Matt usually tries to buff out and try to best me,"

The blond scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

"Lastly…you haven't practice for the band in days now and your singing sucks…"

"Now I don't suck!…out loud…" Takeru mumbled, as Taichi laughed a bit.

"Well since I'm now on to yours and Matt's secret…so tell me…" The older leaned over to the other boy with a smirk, "How does it feel to live in a rock star's shoes?"

Takeru 'hmm'd' as he folded his arms across his chest. To be perfectly honest, he thought his brother's life was a little boring. Since Matt didn't have any job, Takeru mostly stayed at home watching TV or doing chores around the house. The young blond also refused to go to the band practices since as Tai said, he sucked in guitar.

***But then…****

A strange figure sighed, dropping his fisted hand. His shining blue eyes rose once again to read: "_Yagami/Ishida_" on the nameplate by the door. He dragged his hand through his spiky almost black brown hair. He breathed out once again and quickly pounded on the door. Two pairs of feet shuffled, there was a pause as the person who knocked and saw a hazel brown eye look through the peephole, and the door swung wide open to reveal a wide-eyed Tai and a confused blond he's never seen before.

"Um…can I help you?" Tai asked the stranger, looking him over a bit. The man before him seemed a bit older than him, wearing some sort of tax accountant look under his light trenchcoat.

"**I need your help Yagami Taichi**," The man's deep voice spoke for the first time, which made both Taichi and Takeru gap at him…

_He's a foreigner?_

Suddenly, a familiar face popped behind the man, as he grinned at the two.

"Hi guys~" A blond boy with the same blue eyes as the strange man, as Takeru snapped out of his shock.

"Wallace?"

**Introducing Wallace for the first time ^_^ Plus to those who are SPN fans, I give you guys Castiel~! Read and reviews are a must! Ja! See you on the next chapter~!**


	11. Swap 11: Getting Started

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: You know what...I just really love Joe X Sora...I guess they're the only straight/hetero pair I really like ^_^ Is there any story with them as a couple? No? Hmmmm...oh well~! Anyways, should I be asking what other pairings you want here (besides the obvious) and why? So this chapter is a bit short, but trust me...the next will be quiet long and much more interesting than this one...so you can say this is the starting point of the main plot ;P So on with the disclaimer...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DIGIMON, infact...i DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY SOUL XDD**

Now that's over with, enjoy reading~!

**Swap 11: Getting started**

Wallace made a face at the other blond.

"Geez, aren't you glad I came back?" The American boy pouted, which kinda surprise Takeru since the other boy spoke Japanese fluently.

"Um, what are you doing here Wallace?"

Rolling his eyes, Wallace snorted, "Well my friend here needs you guys to help help…"

"And he is?" Taichi gestured to the new guy, who was tilting his head to the side and staring at them in a curious gaze.

"Oh this is Castiel, he's an Angel of the the Lord…"

Takeru guffawed, "Say what now? I may be a Christian but…they're not real…"

"**You do not believe him?"** The one named Castiel asked with a hard look, and Takeru suddenly gulped nervously. Wallace smiled.

"Sorry he only speaks English…but anyways, I know about your…" Wallace glanced Takeru from top to bottom, "…Predicament…"

"What are you talking about?"

"That you're Takeru, and Yamato-san is you," Wallace grinned as the other blond fell on the ground in shock.

"H-h-How? What? Huh?..." Takeru stammered as Taichi leaned against the wall with no emotion. Wallace snickered as he walked in the house, with Castiel in tow and they both sat down on the couch.

Taichi sighed as he shut the door and followed the two in the livingroom, "So do you mind explaining what you know and does this…"

"Angel?..." Wallace continued for him, as Taichi sighed once more.

"Whatever…the point is," Taichi sat down on the other couch as Takeru came in the room a minute later, over his shock, "Is that you know something about this and you're not telling us the whole story so spill!"

Wallace shook his head, "Nuh-uh-uh…" He tutted as he placed his feet up on the coffee table, "We need the other Ishida first…and Izumi-kun…"

The Bearer of Courage stared at him suspiciously, "Why Izzy?"

"Just because~" Wallace sang out, winking at him mischievously, "Why don't we call him now?"

******Meanwhile******

Matt woke up with a start when he heard the phone ringing echoing in the hallway. He looked down and saw Izzy sleeping beside him peacefully. Smiling, he moved up from the bed and walked over to the hallway, and picked up the phone.

"Um Inoue residence, this is Takeru speaking…"

_"Hey Matt, how's it going~?"_

Matt blinked, "Takeru?"

"_Guess again big boy,_"

"Ummm…who's this?"

Miyako popped her head out of the kitchen, who was with Ken making dinner, "Who's that?"

"Dunno," Matt replied as he turned back to the phone, "May I ask who's this…"

"_Is Miya-chan there?_" The voice asked in a cheery tone. Matt could've sworn he heard another voice on the other end. It sounded very familiar.

"Um…yeah she's here…hang on," Matt moved the phone away from him and shouted, "MIYAKO! Phone for you!"

Miyako shuffled her way out of the kitchen and snatched the phone off the blond boy.

"Moshi moshi~!"She greeted happily, until her face paled slightly, "W-W-Wallace-kun?"

Matt was about to question the purple haired girl, until he heard a loud shrieking in the room. He ran in and saw Izzy failing his arms around, his eyes closed and mumbling some mumbo jumbo while crying out. The blond fell on the bed, and shook his friend slightly.

"Izzy! Izzy! Wake up!"

Izzy's eyes flashed open and he promptly fell off the bed.

"Yamato?" He gasped as Matt hopped down to him and placed the boy on his lap.

"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you screaming." The blond slowly tilted his head to the side, worry shining in his eyes. The bearer of Knowledge forced a smile.

"One of those nightmares where you suddenly find yourself falling out of bed?"

"Yeah," Yamato replied then asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Jolted out of his reminiscence, Izzy whipped around to see the serious face on the blond.

"I…I'm fine…"

"Bullshit!" Yamato said harshly, "Izzy…what did you dream about?"

"Nothing.."

"I don't believe you…"

"Look I said I'm fine!" Izzy shouted, tears in his eyes again. Matt flinched as he wrapped his arms around his friend, as the red haired cried on his shoulder. Ken was standing at the doorway again, but this time Miyako was with him, still on the phone.

"_Hello? Still there?_"

The glass eyed girl snapped out of it and turned her back at the scene, "Uh Wallace-kun?...We'll be right there okay, just stay put!"

"_Gotcha! See you then…and please hurry!"_

Miyako sighed as she turned to her boyfriend with seriousness in her eyes, "We need to go to Taichi-sempai and Yamato-san's apartment now…"

"Eh? Why, what's wrong?" Ken asked, as Matt looked up to them, listening to their conversation.

"It's Wallace-kun…he's here…and he needs Yamato-san and Izzy-sempai…" She explained as she walked to the coat rack.

Ken blinked, "Um…why?"

"Don't ask questions!" Miyako sighed as she placed her coat on and passed Ken's coat to him, "C'mon, we have to go.."

Ken nodded and placed his coat on, but then turned to the blond, "You coming?"

Matt nodded, as he swooped Izzy in his arms and stood up with ease.

'_Damn, this kid is so light…_' Matt mused as he walked right behind the two teens, "I'll just carry Izzy since he's been feeling down in the dumps lately…"

"What's wrong with Izzy lately?" Miyako asked as Matt slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, Miyako locking the door.

"He's been…in a pretty deep funk about being alone…" The blue eyed boy answered as all four of them went down the stairs and on the way to Ken's black Ford.

Ken nodded in understanding, "Alright…let's get going then…"

****Back at Taichi's place****

Wallace turned off the phone and smirked.

"Well they are on their way now…but it seems Izzy-kun cracked…"

Taichi eyed him in annoyance, "Cracked?"

Nodding his head, Wallace smiled, "Yup…cracked, gone crazy, jumped off the loop, he-"

"Okay we get it!" Takeru exclaimed in irritation, and watched Castiel leaning outside Taichi's balcony boredly. Curiously, he walked over to the foreign man and stood next to him.

"Are you really..um..you know.."

Castiel turned to him with a blank face.

"**Why do you have so little faith?**"

Takeru tilted his head to the side with confusion in his eyes.

"**Oh…I'm sorry…**Is this better?" The man spoke perfectly with the accent, and Takeru nodded.

"So what were you asking?"

Castiel then smiled, "I was asking you why you have so little faith?"

Takeru was taken back, "Wha?"

"I can see it in your eyes….you have doubt, sadness and pain…it makes me curious why you feel that way…"

"…." Takeru turned away from the man, "…I don't know…."

Castiel nodded with understanding, "Wallace explained that some humans are like that; they mostly act like that when they are in love with their soulmate and can't do anything about it…"

The blond choked on his own saliva and turned to him, "E-Excuse me?"

"Are you not in love with someone Takeru-san?" Castiel asked with big wide eyes.

"T-t-t-That's none of your business!" The blond shouted with a blush on his face and before he could say anymore, the front of Taichi's door opened to see Miyako, Ken, Matt (in TK's body I might add) and Izzy in the blond's arms.

"Glad you guys made it…" Wallace smiled and stood up from his seat, "Now shall we start?"

**-Meanwhile somewhere else-**

Sora skidded into the bathroom, falling onto her knees, and hunching over the porcelain bowl, she emptied her stomach, choking and gagging. Joe followed her in as he dropped to his knees next to her, brushing his fiancé's bangs back and murmuring soothing words. When she was finally able to breathe properly again, Sora leaned back against Joe's body, feeling it's warmth and reassurance.

"Awwwww man…." The Bearer of Love grumbled, sweat already forming on her forhead.

Joe rubbed the girl's stomach soothingly, humming softly. "How long has this been going on?"

She winced a bit, grabbing her love's hand.

"A couple of...days now..." Sora whispered in a low voice, "I didn't….want to….worry you-"

Before she could say anymore, she leaned back over the toilet, hacking up more bile.

Joe bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty that he didn't see this coming, "I'm sorry, love..." he whispered back, "You could've told me, I could've rushed out the hospital and-"

"It's nothing, I swear, I'm fine, I'll be fine, Joe…" Sora smiled gently as she pushed up from the floor, and went over to the sink to rinse her mouth out, "Ew..." She made a face as Joe chuckled a bit.

"Ew indeed," The blue haired man agreed, "You need to lie down love, do you want anything? Maybe I should call Mimi…or better yet we can see the hospital now if you want?"

Sora rolled her eyes at Joe's constant worrying, but before she could respond she had spun around, and straight back into the toilet, puking more icky contents.

"Argh God! All that's in there is acid! This is so unfair!" She groused after she finished.

Joe waited until she was finished, cleaning Sora's mouth with a clean cloth.

"I'll tell the hospital that I'll take a week off so that I can take care of you, alright?" he murmured in her ear as he kissed the top of her head.

Sora smiled and closed her eyes a bit, "I'm going to bed okay?"

Joe nodded and lifted her up, carrying her all the way to their bedroom.

**Ahem~! The plot thickens *grins evilly* He-he-he~! Now I'm off to do chapter 12...I might post this tonight or tomorrow...who knows...Lots reviews and love is much appreciated ^_^ JA~!**


	12. Swap 12: Change of Plans

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: And here is the part where I say...WHEW! What a relief...I mean this took a lot of thinking really cuz I was sure I didn't write enough...but in the end...I got it~! Anyhow, the following scene might be a little over the top, but I think it's fine the way it is...although I kinda feel bad about it...but I won't spoil you~! You'll just have to read and see...

**EDITED: **I'm so stupid ya know? When I was just glancing at the character names here I found out the names of Matt and TK's parents...DOH! Again I'm so stupid and I apologize! Although I love the names my sister gave them better...but meh...since when did FF decided to put the names of all the parents? Huh...I must be slower than I thought...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DIGIMON, infact...i DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY SOUL XDD**

Now that's over with, enjoy reading~!

**Swap 12: Change of Plans**

Mimi huffed as she checked her watch again.

Taichi was late.

He was never late.

Tonight was their 3rd year anniversary dinner, and Taichi promised that they'd go and spent the night eating at some fancy restaurant Sora suggested.

'_Where is he?_' She growled and checked her cellphone, but no messages from her boyfriend. She was about to call him, until she spotted Hikari and Daisuke across the street. Apparently Davis wanted to hang out with Hikari, since she was lonely without Takeru around. Which deep down, made Daisuke a little worried. On the bright side, he was hanging out with his long time crush.

"HIKARI!" Mimi shouted, as she waved the two teens over. Hikari looked up with wide eyes, as she grabbed Daisuke's arm and ran towards the strawberry blond.

"Konbinwa Mimi-chan," Hikari smiled in greeting as Daisuke did the same, "Aren't you supposed to be with my brother tonight?"

"I was…" Mimi sighed dramatically, "He was supposed to be here an hour ago…I thought maybe you'd know where he is?"

Hikari shrugged, "Maybe back in the apartment?" She suggested as Mimi's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to check there!" She smiled and grabbed both Daisuke and Hikari's wrists, "C'mon, you guys are coming with me…"

Daisuke looked at Hikari with a blank look, "This is the last time I hang out with you…"

Kari smiled apologetically, still being dragged by the chattering drama queen.

*****Skipping to the main part*****

Everyone stared down at one another, until someone broke the silence.

"Do you hear something?" Taichi asked, looking back at the front door. Everyone shrugged as the new comers walked into the room, right after Miyako closed the door. The brunette raised an eyebrow at Matt, who laid an unconscious Koushiro on the couch.

"What happened to him?" Tai asked as the person in Takeru's body sat on the floor next to the couch, his head quite near Koushiro's.

"He cried himself to sleep," Matt replied, as Wallace mouthed to Taichi: '_I told you so_'

"Why?" Taichi asked as he sat near Koushiro's feet, "Is he okay?"

"Who knows…"

Taichi smiled weakly, "Good to see ya buddy…"

Matt smiled back, "Yeah….I guess…."

"You know, I know you're not TK right?"

This time, Matt's smile dropped as he whipped his head to his younger brother residing in his body, "You told him?"

Takeru shook his head in panic, "N-No! H-He guessed that's all!"

"That, and I heard you talking at Joe's bachelor party…" Taichi said, but regretted it whe both Ishida boys glared at him.

"You spied on us?" They both said simultaneously, as Taichi shrank back, guilty.

"Can we just stop fighting for a bit and listen?" Wallace sighed, as everyone turned their heads to him, "Right, now the reason we are all here is because of both Takeru-kun and Yamato-san's switch correct?"

Everyone nodded as the American blond continued.

"Well there is a reason for that, and I'll let my friend explain why…" Wallace turned to Castiel and nodded, as the man stepped forward. Miyako stared at him with hearts in her eyes but stopped and laughed nervously when Ken faked a cough and stared at her. Matt, on the other hand, was a bit wary about the guy. Something about wasn't…normal…

"We only switched your bodies with one another because fate decided it," Castiel explained, "We have been observing you ever since you were born…in fact, Heaven decided to match your parents together since you two had to be born…"

"Wait…you set our parents up?" Takeru asked, as Yamato glared at the stranger.

"And it wasn't easy either," A voice spoke up and everyone turned around to see Makita smirking at them, "The union of Ishida Hiroaki and Takaishi Natsuko, _very _big deal upstairs…top priority arrangement that was..."

Miyako gaped, "F-F-Fuji-san!"

The said boy chuckled, "Oh no~! I haven't been Fuji Makita for four years…please just call me Jophiel, it is my real name after all…" He then turned to Castiel, "**You seem unhappy…**"

"**You're late…and where is Dabriel?**"

"**Ahhh…she's on a date with that Hida kid…**"

"**I told you both to be here!**"

"**Well she said to go on without her…she has something to do…**"

"**Well bring her back!**"

"**Too late though brother…**"

Everyone else just stared at them like a tennis match, Wallace watching in amusement.

"I would translate for you guys but…I'm kinda lazy right now," The brighter blond said, as he yawned a bit.

"Why?"

The red haired lad then turned to Miyako, who looked at him with betrayed eyes.

"Why did you lie about who you were?"

Jophiel said as he placed his hands up, "To be honest, this body is really Fuji Makita…but I just borrowed the body since he was dying anyways, so now this is my permanent vessel…"

"Dying?" The purple haired girl covered her mouth in horror.

"HE was dying with brain tumor, so I asked if I could use him and he gladly accepted me in,"

"What **_are _**you?" Ken asked as Miyako turned to him and hid her face on his shoulder.

"We are Angels of the Lord,"Castiel answered this time, looking at his brother who wore a guilty look.

Everyone besides Wallace, Takeru and Taichi looked at him with confusion.

"Angels?..." Miyako said timidly, as Ken raised an eyebrow.

"I know right?" Takeru snorted when Castiel glared at him, "I mean Angels don't exist…they're only myths, fiction made up from a book…"

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker as thunder sounded outside, scaring everyone.

The other angel grinned, "Ohhhh you shouldn't have said that Child of Hope…"

Then the lights went off as lightening struck outside and everyone saw that both Castiel and Jophiel's shadows looked a lot like…

'_Wings…_' Was what everyone thought as the power came back on.

Wallace chuckled as he applauded in a sarcastic way, "Way to prove your point guys…"

"You know about this?" Matt asked as the other blond nodded.

"Trust me, it took a while to really believe them…" Wallace muttered and smiled, "But now do you guys believe me?"

"Wait a sec," Takeru walked over to Jophiel, who looked at him curiously, "You just called me Child of Hope..how'd you-"

"Like Castiel said, we've been watching you…all of you…" He turned to everyone in the room, including the other red head sleeping on the couch. Castiel followed his brother's gaze and smiled fondly, which made Yamato raise an eyebrow in suspicion. All of a sudden, Izzy eyes blinked open slowly, and groaned when he felt a headache coming on.

"Ugh…wha happened?..." He mumbled as he then glanced around the room, "Uh, hey guys?"

"Izzy, you okay man?" Yamato asked worriedly as he helped him sit up.

"I'm fine Ma..I mean Takeru…" Izzy corrected himself when his eyes landed on Taichi.

"Drop the act Izzy, he knows…" Matt smiled sheepishly as Taichi grinned at the now flushed red head. Izzy then gazed at the two new strangers and Wallace, but his eyes mostly focused on the man with the trench coat.

"You…" Izzy muttered as Castiel smiled again.

"Hello Koushiro…" He spoke gently, and was at the red head's side in a flash. Shocked by the speed of the angel, Yamato fell back on his butt, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Y…you're the guy that-"

"Shhhh…" Castiel went and hugged Koushiro, who blushed a bit from the contact, "No need to be sad anymore little one…I'm here now…It's alright…no need to cry my Koushiro…"

Everyone watched the two in awe, as Koushiro relaxed in the embrace.

Jophiel smiled weakly, "Looks like my bro found his mate…"

Everyone besides the two on the couch looked at him with shocked expressions.

"WHAT?"

Even Wallace was shock from this revelation.

Izzy blushed even more at Jophiel's proclamation and looked up at the man with a look that said, 'is-it-true?'. When Castiel nodded his head, Izzy was both confused yet relieved. Castiel gently made Koushiro sit on his lap, and the red head snuggled deeper in his embrace.

"Wow..I didn't know Izzy swung that way…" Taichi scratched his head, as Jophiel laughed.

"Oh no, whether the age, the sex, the race, the skin color is different…it all doesn't matter when an angel finds his/her mate…the mate then realizes this and accepts him or her with open arms…It's like…the world revolves around only them…like one is the sun, and one is the moon," The red haired angel explained, as he watched Castiel stroke his newfound mate's head, "And about time too, Castiel has been all alone eons and eons too long…and I'm glad it's with Izumi-san…besides, I think it's time for Izumi-san to stop being alone…"

Miyako teared up at this, "They are so cute together~" She squealed as Ken rolled his eyes at her; knowing full well his girlfriend was a total slash fanatic.

Takeru turned away from the sight before him, and Matt did the same.

They both had the same thought.

'_Too bad I could never be like that with the one I truly love…_'

Before anyone else could say anything else, they heard the door open as a voice shouted:

"Tai~! My koibito~! Are you in here?"

Everyone winced as Taichi sweat dropped.

"Oh shit…our anniversary was tonight…" The brunette grumbled at his forgetfulness as Matt fumed a bit.

"Taichi? Why weren't you..." The female trailed off as she stumbled in the room with Hikari and Daisuke in tow, and the three of them looked at the scene before them.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Wallace then stood up and smiled at the burgundy haired boy, "Ah~! Daisuke! It's been a while buddy!"

Davis looked at him and grinned, "Wallace? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit and stuff that's all~!" He walked over to the goggle head and hugged him a bit, smirking secretly when he saw Takeru glaring daggers at him.

'_Why is **he **hugging **my Daisuke!**_' TK fumed when Wallace released a blushing Daisuke. The American boy then turned to Hikari and kissed her on the cheek, which made Daisuke frown at him.

"Hey-"

"Don't worry Dai, I'm not gonna steal your girl," Wallace winked slyly at the boy.

"I'm not his girl," Hikari pouted, not noticing Davis' hurt look.

But Takeru noticed.

And before he could rush over there, Mimi screamed loudly.

"EEEEEEEEEEK! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" She pointed at Castiel and Izzy, both of them winced at her shrieking voice.

Taichi was at her side, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Mimi-chan, calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YAGAMI TAICHI!"

Yamato covered his ears. Damn did she know how to yell.

"Mimi, please lower your voice…you're scaring me…" Miyako told her idol, but her reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"IS THIS WHY YOU NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH ME?" Mimi roared at Izzy, who cowered in Castiel's arms, "BECAUSE YOU LOVED MEN INSTEAD…AND MEN OLDER THAN YOU NO LESS!"

"Mimi-"

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Mimi sobbed, angry tears falling down her beautiful face, "Y-YOU ALWAYS ACTED LIKE YOU WERE SMARTER THAN ME! THAT YOU WERE BETTER THAN ME! BUT NOW I KNOW WHY YOU NEVER LOVED ME BACK…"

Izzy rose from Castiel's protective hug and glared at her, "You think I didn't love you? I DID YOU KNOW! BUT YOU ALWAYS PRESSURED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

"I WANTED TO EXPRESS MY LOVE TO YOU!"

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD'VE ASKED ME FIRST!"

"I TRIED, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET ME!"

"AND WHEN I DIDN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, YOU RAN TO TAICHI INSTEAD,"

"BECAUSE HE LIKED ME LIKE YOU NEVER COULD!"

"YOU USED HIM TO MAKE ME JEALOUS DIDN'T YOU?"

"SO WHAT IF I DID?…" Mimi fell on her knees, "I still love you…AND I THOUGHT THE ONLY WAY WAS TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS AND YOU'D COME BACK TO ME!"

Izzy's eyes were wide, but then his eyes went dark.

"SO…you really did use Tai…"

"BUT NOW I KNOW THE TRUTH…THAT YOU REALLY ARE A FAGGOT AND LUSTED AFTER MEN LIKE A MAN SLUT! I BET YOU LUSTED AFTER TAICHI AND THEM TOO HUH?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART AND I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE ELSE SINCE YOU!"

"THEN HOW'D YOU EXPLAIN THE GUY THAT WAS HOLDING YOU LIKE HE WAS YOUR LOVER?"

"CAN BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Taichi yelled between them and the two stared at him in shock.

Matt saw Taichi's shoulders shaking.

"So…" The brunette laughed darkly, "You don't…really love me…do you Mimi?"

Mimi gasped as she realized what she said, "T-T-Tai…I…I…."

"You LIED to me…" He gritted his teeth, as tears descended from his dark brown eyes that showed hurt and betrayal, "YOU LIED TO ME! ALL THESE YEARS!"

Mimi shook her head and grabbed Tai's arm, "No Taichi! Please-"

Taichi snatched his arm away from her, and glared at her with hate.

"And now…you hurt my best friend AND insulted him for being in love with a guy!" Taichi spat as Mimi cried even more, "You make me sick!"

"Taichi…I…I'm so sorry…" The girl pleaded hysterically, not caring that everyone was watching them, "P..Please…I..I still…love you!"

"What a bunch of lies!" Taichi yelled, "WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING TO ME!"

He took off the ring on his left finger and threw it to the ground.

"We're over Mimi…now get out of my house!"

"Taichi-"

"GET OUT MIMI! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU ANYMORE!" He cried as Mimi shook violently, and ran out the door crying even more.

Izzy sighed, as he felt tears coming back again, then gasped when he felt Castiel pulling him to his chest, hugging him tightly. He couldn't take it anymore and cried on the angel. Taichi stared at them, then turned to his bedroom and slammed the door closed in anger.

Wallace awkwardly smiled, trying to light up the mood.

"Well…that went well…."

**Oh Wallace, don't ruin the moment...so I guess Taichi and Mimi are over with, and it seems we won't see the last of her. I feel very bad of making her a bitch and all, but I couldn't think of anyone else to fit the description...those who are Mimi fans please don't kill me, it's just a story...I needed a villian here and I jsut thought of her (thanks to my hate for her dub verison ^^;) And I loved the idea of Castiel and Izzy together...call me crazy but they're my crossover OTP now ;P Read and reviews please~! Ja~!**


	13. Swap 13: Dealing and Healing

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: I'm really enjoying writing again..who knew it was so exhilarating XDD Oh well...anyways yeah nothing much to say...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DIGIMON, infact...i DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY SOUL XDD**

**Swap 13: Dealing and Healing**

"Well that was interesting…"

Wallace grinned nervously, as everyone tried to get over their shock.

"Yes it was," Ken agreed as he sat down on the couch with Miyako in his arms.

"Um…can anyone tell us what's going on?" Hikari exclaimed after getting out of her shock.

Wallace turned to her, with his charming smile ready, "Ahhh Kari-chan~! Why don't we talk about that outside ne ne? I will explain the whole thing to you fully…"

Matt frowned, as he walked up to Taichi's room and walked in, closing the door quietly. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this, but shook off the feeling and turned to see Wallace flirting with Hikari. Usually, he'd get jealous and tell the guy to back off, but to his surprise…he didn't. Instead, he glanced at the tall blond he thought was Yamato, who saw him and smiled gently. Immediately, Daisuke blushed slightly.

'_I really **do **like Yamato-san huh? Does this make me gay?..._' Daisuke thought to himself, '_But then_,_ I liked Hikari…and I still think girls are hot…so maybe it's only Yamato?_'

The goggle haired boy then looked where the guy he thought was Takeru walked in.

'_But then…there's Takeru,_' He frowned, '_Geez…I hate the guy…then again…maybe I just like him cuz of his brother…yeah…that's it…_'

"Daijoubu Daisuke?"

The bearer of both friendship and courage looked up at soft blue eyes filled with concern. Davis blushed once more and nodded, fidgeting with his goggles a bit. Takeru looked at him carefully. Usually Daisuke fiddles with his goggles when he's around Hikari…so what does this mean?

"Um…I'm fine Yamato-san…." Daisuke spoke timidly, "Ano…will Taichi-sempai be alright?"

Takeru shrugged, "Not sure…but Ma…Ahhhh…Takeru will talk to him…" He laughed nervously as Daisuke stared at him with big innocent eyes.

"But, shouldn't **_you _**be the one in there?" He questioned, as TK froze, "I mean you are Taichi-sempai's best friend and all…why should Takeru go after him?"

"Hi~! You remember me ne? You know I think it'll be best if we go home ne? Taichi-san needs his rest now…" Jophiel interrupted, as he pushed Davis to the exit and looked at Takeru with a knowing look before walking out.

Takeru sighed, knowing what that look means.

It means that Jophiel didn't want any more people to know about Yamato and his switcheroo problem. It seems Wallace did the same with Hikari as he started to escort her out and suggested he'll walk her home.

"Are you alright Miyako?" Ken asked the scared crying girl in his arms, as she nodded.

"I'm fine..I was just..surprised about Mimi-chan...I've never seen her like that before,"

"Well none of us expected that…I guess she just cracked that's all,"

"Who knew she used to date Koushiro-sempai?" Miyako wondered, as Ken hugged her even more tightly.

Takeru let out a loud sigh as he looked at Castiel, who was sitting down with a sleeping Koushiro in his arms on the other couch beside Ken and Miyako.

"So um…how do we switch back?"

Castiel stopped stroking Izzy's hair and looked at the blond with a worried look.

"Um…I can't…"

Takeru glared a bit, "What'd do you mean you can't?"

The angel sighed, "I can't change you and your brother back…"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because we don't know who switched you two in the first place…"

TK looked at him incredulously, "So you're saying…you didn't do it?"

"Nope," Castiel shook his head, "Jophiel, Dabriel and myself are only assigned to watch over you and the other Digidestined…"

"Who's Dabriel?"

"She's the one looking out for your small friend," Jophiel walked back in again with Wallace in tow, "Speaking of which, she should be here by now…"

"Ah Dabriel is always late at times, let her go," Wallace huffed as he looked away.

"**You're just peeved that she turned you down Wally~!**" Jophiel laughed as he spoke back in English again, but strangely Izzy almost understood them.

"**I can't believe a thirteen year old just rejected me like that! It's insulting…**"

"**Wallace, you know she's not _really_ thirteen right? It's only physically her vessel,**"

"**I know but it's still frustrating!**"

"**What you talk about guys?**" Izzy cut into their convo, as both of them stared at the boy, which made the red head duck his head under Castiel's trenchcoat.

"Izzy…you know English?" Ken asked in amazement as Izzy blushed.

"I..I don't how but...I just did…"

"It's just the bond between us that lets you inherit some traits from me and vice versa," Castiel explained, brushing Izzy's bangs from his eyes, "Nothing to be scared of…"

The red haired boy huffed with a small pout.

"I wasn't scared per se-" He was cut off when Castiel softly kissed the top of his head.

"Awwwww….that is so sweet~!" Miyako sighed dreamily as Koushiro sighed.

'_I forgot she was here…_'

Castiel smiled down at his soulmate with a small smile.

'_I've found you at last my love…I've been searching for you…_'

Izzy looked up and smiled back, only much more brighter than the mostly emotionless angel.

'_You saved me from my own inner demons…you are the answer to my prayer…I'm so glad I have you now Castiel, cuz I'd be waiting for you for all of my life if I didn't…_'

Blue eyes met soft grey ones as they both leaned their foreheads together.

'_We are now complete_'

*****With Matt and Tai*****

"Taichi?" Matt closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor, where Tai was laying face first to the ground with a pillow over his head.

"Go away," His voice muffled, but the blond pretty much heard him.

"So, you gonna talk about it, Tai? Or will I have to beat it out of you?"

Taichi looked up at him who sat down next to him, then looked at the brunette like he was trying to figure something out.

"Go away Matt, I'm not in the mood," Taichi said, and turned away from him. He then placed the pillow on top of his face he felt something pulled it from him. Taichi reached for the soft cushion, but Yamato moved it just out of his reach. After the little feud and little banter, everything went quiet again. Yamato looked over at him.

"I'm sorry about Mimi…I never thought she'd be like that…especially to Koushiro…"

Taichi shrugged, "It happens, Yama, it happens for a particular reason. Sometimes a person can't help but be screwed over by life,"

"That's a funny way of putting it…" Yamato laughed as Taichi leaned his head on his leg, which were crossed.

"You know…I kinda knew that our relationship wouldn't last…heck, I was about to call the wedding off since I was kinda having some second thoughts on settling down…"

Matt smiled but stopped, "Second thoughts?"

"Yup…me Yagami Taichi having cold feet…" Taichi chukled under his breath, then got serious again, "But I never thought she would lash out on Izzy, nor did I know she used to date him,"

"I never thought she'd be homophobic…"

"Not necessarily…" Taichi retorted, "I guess she was just angry that Izzy moved on without her and found someone else that's all, and I wouldn't blame her I guess,"

The rock star looked at Tai incredulously, but Taichi continued on.

"She really loved him ya know? I can really tell…I was stupid not to notice before…the way she would be a bit distant when we were together…the way she kept looking at Izzy with longing…and the fact that we fight over the smallest things…I was so sick of all that shit, always being yelled at by her, always being criticized by her, always having her treat me like I'm stupid, like my opinions don't matter and I have to do what she says or else…"

Taichi covered his eyes when he felt tears coming back.

"I guess what I am trying to say is…I didn't want to be alone…like Izzy was…" He looked up at Matt with fresh tears, "You think I'm pretty pathetic huh?"

The blond remembered Izzy murmuring those words in his sleep, and shook his head. He then pulled Taichi in a warm embrace, and he felt his best friend go stiff.

"Y-Y-Yamato?"

"You're not pathetic…you're just human…it's okay to let your guard down during your time of weakness…if you kept it all bottled up inside then you'd explode…"

Taichi sighed as he rested his head on Matt's left shoulder, "You have a moot point my friend,"

"Just remember that we're all here for you Tai…" Matt faced Tai to him and smiled, "Especially me, I'm not gonna leave your side ever…"

The Bearer of Courage was shocked, his heart pounding loudly.

'_T…Those feelings…._' Taichi's hand grabbed for his heart, '_They're…returning…_'

"Taichi?" Matt whispered as Taichi smiled at him.

"Arigatou Matt…for making me feel better…demo…"

"Hmmm?"

"I still feel pretty hurt…but I'm sure I'll get by, after all-" Taichi gave a shaky grin, "There are plenty of fishes out there in the deep blue sea,"

Matt nodded his head, "Yeah…"

'_Too bad I'm not one of those fishes in the sea…_'

"You know Matt," The brunette mused as he ruffled the blond's hair, "It's so weird to see you as TK…you seventeen again freaks me out…"

Matt sighed as he bopped his friend's head lightly, "Baka…"

====But somewhere else====

'_Stupid Taichi…Stupid Koushiro…stupid stupid boys!_'

The hours passed faster than Mimi had hoped, and before long she was in the busy city streets that were filled with people speaking in loud voices and people barged by to get to their destination. Mimi cried as rain poured down on her sorrowful self, ruining her beautiful dress. The busy people didn't mind her, and she was half glad.

'_I guess…I'm all alone now…_'

She sniffed as her eyes turned dark.

'_This is all Koushiro's fault! If he just loved me back then none of this would've happened…_'

She then shrieked when a taxi drove passed her and the puddle splashed her.

'_Ugh…I hate that Izumi Koushiro…_'

"Um, excuse me miss?" A soft female voice spoke, and Mimi looked down to see a girl about Koushiro's height with raven black hair sticking out a bit, ultra violet eyes wearing a black trenchcoat with a white turtle neck underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots.

Mimi snarled at the girl, "What do you want?"

"Um…I was wondering if you know where-"

"Sorry kid, beat it…" Mimi huffed and was about to walk around the girl, but the said girl blocked her way.

"I really need directions, by the way my name is Salatiel and-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The Bearer of Sincerity yelled as she pushed the girl and ran. The strange girl blinked as she stood up, soaking wet.

"Geez…what a rude spoiled brat…" The girl sighed as she looked up at the sky, "Hmmm…guess I have to find big brother tomorrow…for now I need to find a place to stay…"

And with that she disappeared, the wind sounded like the fluttering of wings.

**Who is this mystery girl? And what will happen to Mimi now? And will our main bishonens get together? And why am I asking you questions again? Find out next time and please be sure to review this for any comments, questions and such...Ja~!**


	14. Swap 14: Keeping and Sharing

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: I love my angel OCs and Castiel too...I think they are the only OCs I paticularly like...anyways yeah I've looked back at your comments and I was kind of happy to see a lot of reactions and such, it makes me write even more ^_^ Thanks for all the love and support guys. By the way, I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I know I won't make it more than 25 chapters or so...and I might plan a sequel if ever...oh well...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DIGIMON...or Castiel, infact...i DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY SOUL XDD**

**Swap 15: Keeping and Sharing**

Takeru woke up from the start to see he was sitting on a beanie bag. He looked around and saw Ken and Miyako sleeping on the couch together, then saw Castiel wide awake stroking a sleeping Izzy's hair, who was sleeping with his head on the angel's lap.

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night?"

Castiel looked up, "Angels don't sleep…"

"Right," Takeru yawned, "'Course they don't…"

Castiel nodded and went back to playing with his mate's hair.

"So um, where's Fuji-san…I mean Jophiel?..." The blond asked again, but the other male didn't look up this time.

"He went to find my sisters," Castiel muttered as Izzy shifted in his sleep.

"Sisters? I didn't know you had sisters…"

"Yeah well one of them is safely with Hida Iori…the other one went missing after I found Koushrio…"

"Huh…so shouldn't you be helping him look for her?"

"Jophiel can handle it,'' Castiel said, but then looked down and smiled lovingly at Izzy, who slowly opened his eyes sleepily.

"Ah…did I…fall asleep again?..."

Castiel nodded and swiftly kissed the top of his head, "It's okay, it was a long night yesterday…"

Koushiro nodded as he sat up and faced his angel and pressed his lips on Castiel's cheek. The red head turned bright pink after that, but the older male was grinning from ear to ear. Takeru could've sworn that this was the first time that he's seen the raven haired man showing so much emotion. The angel's lips then pressed against Izzy's, his intense blue eyes closed slowly. Koushiro relaxed and hesitantly kissed back, enjoying the new feeling of his first kiss. Castiel's ran his hands ran through his hair and gripped into thick locks a bit, greedily tasting the young boy as Koushiro wrapped his arms around his neck. After a short intake of air, Castiel dived in again, taking his lover's mouth captive once more, his tongue running over the swollen bottom lip of his long-awaited love. Koushiro opened his mouth willingly as he started moaning softly.

When he didn't see them ever stopping for a break, Takeru couldn't take it anymore.

"OooOOokay…I'll go out and get us something to eat…"

The two love birds broke their kiss as they heard the door slam close.

Castiel tilted his head cutely in confusion, "Did we…do something wrong?"

The young boy chuckled as he pecked his new love on the cheek, "He's just not use to me kissing anybody before…so it was weird for him…"

"Oh," Castiel understood as he placed his chin on Koushiro's head, "Sorry I got carried away,"

Laughing again, Izzy just leaned in to hug him more, "No, I got carried away as well…I've never actually felt so loved before that I wanted to kiss the living daylights out of them…"

The angel just smiled as he squeezed his waist, "There is a first time for everything…"

The younger boy nodded and hugged him back. Unknown to them, a certain holder of love and sincerity was smiling, watching the scene unfold. Ken blinked his eyes a bit when he felt his girlfriend giggling under her breath. He softly hit her head with a cushion, as she whined at him.

"Go back to sleep Miya-chan…stop oogling at Izumi-san and his boyfriend…" Ken mumbled as he nuzzled into Miyako's hair and fell back asleep. Miyako sighed as she too fell asleep again, but not until she saw Castiel picking Izzy up bridal style and walked out the room.

*****With Takeru*****

Takaru slammed the door behind him, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants, flashes of Castiel and Koushiro raced in his mind. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, breathing heavily as a blush was formed on his cheeks.

"This day just gets better and better!" He slammed the back of his head against the wall, trying to rid himself from the headache he got. He banged his head a few more times, but not enough times so he instantly gave up. He stood up and then walked down the building to get some air.

Walking down the road not far from the apartment, Takeru was taking his sweet time, still thinking about the scene that took place not too long ago.

"Damn, why am I so jealous about those two…" He muttered as he walked pass some people.

He knew why.

It was because of the love they share, they even expressed it so openly.

'_It's not fair…_' The blond pulled a sad face as he kicked a pebble, '_I mean…I've loved Daisuke ever since I laid eyes on him…and both Castiel-san and Izzy-sempai just knew each other in one night and now they act like they loved each other for a long time…grrrr…_'

Then he stopped in his tracks and let out a frustrated cry.

_'Ahhh…I shouldn't be mad at them…they deserve each other…'_

He smiled but then frowned when he spotted a strange girl about his age standing on the ledge of the bridge. She was a raven haired beauty with short spiky hair and dazzling purple eyes wearing a black hoodie, grey baggy pants and black trainers.

She looked like she was about to jump.

"Um, Miss? Excuse me!" He called out, as the strange girl turned her head to him and smiled happily at him.

"Ah, it's you~" She yelled happily as she jumped off the ledge, ran towards him and went to glomp him, and Takeru easily caught her and swung her around a bit.

"Um…yeah it's me?" He got out as he set the hyper girl down, "And who are you?"

"I'm Salatiel, you might know my brothers Castiel and Jophiel…" The girl greeted with a smile, "I'm very happy to finally meet you Takeru-kun!"

"Um…you're an…" Takeru looked around and whispers lowly, "_angel?_"

"Yup, Yup, Yup~!" Salatiel giggled as she held his hand, "Now let us go find my brothers and-"

"Woah woah woah!" Takeru grabbed his hand back, "I'm not going back there,"

The female angel blinked, "Ummm…why not?"

"Uh, well…uh…uh…" Takeru blushed as he fiddled with his fingers, as the girl glared at him suspiciously until her eyes went wide and her jaws dropped.

"Oh…em…gee…" She stuttered.

TK looked at her, shifting his eyes around, "What?"

"My brother found himself a boyfriend?"

Now it was Takeru's turn to be shocked, "Wha…? How'd you know that?"

Giggling, she just winked at him slyly and wagged her finger at him, "Angels can read minds you know? And other cool stuff too…"

She placed her two fingers on his forehead and grinned, "Let's go handsome~"

And suddenly, they disappeared into thin air.

*****With Tai and Matt*****

A tear stained the photograph that a certain former leader he was holding for two hours now. He glanced back at his best friend, who was sleeping soundly on the futon he made last night. As he sat there beside him, he thought about leaving this life that had made his suffer so much. One part of him said he was overacting about this whole breakup with Mimi, but it was not only that. He thought more about how his family wasn't so close anymore. Or how the Digidestined were drifting apart. Or how he really felt about Ishida Yamato.

'_Yamato…_'

Taichi glared at the ceiling.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him?_'

Rubbing his head slightly, he stood up and tip toed out into the living room. He noticed Miyako and Ken were still sleeping still on the couch, both Castiel and Izzy seem to be missing along with Takeru. He looked around and saw one door was slightly ajar.

'_Ah, Izzy is probably using the spare room with Castiel…but where's Takeru?_'

He wondered as he walked onto the balcony, soaking up some of the morning sun.

'_It's been years since I've last looked upon my feelings for him…but somehow I knew he'd never like me that way…_'

The brunette pulled out his Crest of Courage from under his shirt.

"I can't believe I still have this…" He muttered as the crest shined brightly from the sunlight. He tucked it back under his shirt and exhaled sadly.

'_So much for courage…I didn't even have the courage to confess my true feelings for him…The only reason I went out with Mimi that time was to forget about him…and eventually I learned to love her and almost forgot about Yamato…until last year….when all the fighting with Mimi began…Gosh I really did mess up, and look at me now…_'

"Maybe…I can try again…" Taichi looked onward to the sight of the city, "I can try…to tell Yamato…how I really feel…"

"And how do you feel Tai-kun?" A voice broke out, as Taichi spun around to see Takeru and a new girl with him.

"How'd you come in?" Taichi yelped with a blush on his face.

"We just…kinda poofed in…" Takeru scrunched his face up as the raven haired girl grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that's how I always travel, first timers usually get sick and uncomfortable…"

"Warn me next time okay Sal-chan?" Takeru groaned as the girl nodded.

"H..How much have you guys heard?" The brunette yelled as Salatiel giggled.

"Oh just when you confessed that you'll tell Yama-chan how you feel," She spoke cheerily as she waved, "Hi I'm Salatiel…you know my brother-"

"**Salatiel**"

The said girl looked up to see Castiel frowning at her, with only his white buttoned shirt with the sleeve folded to his elbows, his black slacks, belt and shoes. Salatiel noticed his hair was ruffled and his eyes were a lot brighter than usually, but still looked at her angrily.

"**Hey there bro…I've heard from a little birdie that you've found your mate?**" She mused as Tai and TK stood behind her.

Before Castiel could retort, Izzy walked out the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Cass…why'd you go out?..."

Salatiel immediately squealed in delight as she rushed over to the red head and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"OOooOOh! You are so cute! A perfect match for my stuffy big brother!" She screamed with a cheer as she released him and turned to the blue eyed angel, "Oh Cassy~! I approve! This little boy is adorable that he can almost pass off as a girl!"

"Hey!" Koushiro yelped as Castiel stood in front of him.

"Where have you been? Jophiel is looking for you right now…"

Salatiel 'hmm'd' as she observed her surroundings, and her eyes laid on the now wide awake Ken and Miyako, who woke up right when she and Takeru popped in.

"So are they the witnesses?" She asked as Castiel nodded.

"Along with Hida Iori, who is being looked after by Dabriel…"

"Um…excuse me…" Ken raised his hand up, "But, there are more of you…"

"Plenty my good friend," The raven angel replied, "But for now it's just the four of us…"

"You didn't answer my question Salatiel…" Cass muttered, not noticing Yamato behind him with some sleep still in his eyes.

"Ah…I kind of got lost on the way here after dealing with the Winchesters…" She laughed nervously as she sweat dropped when her brother gave her a displeased stare, "I was…trying to find my way…and asked this pink haired girl in a pink floral dress the way here but pushed me aside and-"

"You saw Mimi last night?" Yamato asked, and everyone turned to stare at him, then to Taichi, then back to Salatiel.

The violet eyed angel placed a hand under her chin, "Maa…so that was her name…she looked kinda down…like somebody died or something…"

Takeru took a quick glance at Tai, and winced when he saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Demo…didn't you follow her? She's one of the Digidestined…" Castiel sighed exasperated, as Salatiel's jaws dropped.

"She was? Hot damn I thought she was just another rich spoiled brat…this isn't good…"

Her worried look then turned into a dreamy look, then a look of fear.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" The older angel asked in concern, as his sister stared at him with a horrified look.

"**Brother…she's gone…they took her…**"

**Who took who now? Aw poor Mimi...and now Tai relives his feelings for Yamato, what will he do now? And I loved introducing Salatiel again in the plot =) She's my fave angel...Next chapter will be more onto Daisuke ;) Ja! Please read and review~!**


	15. Swap 15: According to Our Calculation

_**Brother Swap**_

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

_**Genre**_: Romance/Humor/Drama

_**Pairings:**_ Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

_**Rating: **_T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: Okay so...say what? Awww already got myself 14 reviews ^_^ hehehe thanks for all those who faved my story and commented. I really appreciate all the love =) Anyhow, so let's get on with the chapter ne?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon or Castiel...just the other three angels and this plot...sorta...**

**Swap 15: According to Our Calculation**

A certain young soccer boy ran to his sempai's apartment as fast as his legs could carry him. Taichi has called and said Mimi was missing. He couldn't believe it what he heard. He knew what happened that night, but he didn't think Mimi would run away like that. He reached the Kamiya residence and rung the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Joe with a disheveled look.

"Oh Daisuke," Joe gave a tired smile, "You better come in, it's looks like it's gonna rain soon…"

The younger male nodded as he removed his shoes and followed the Bearer of Reliability. He walked in to find everyone was in there, including three new people he didn't really know about.

"Um…what's all this?" Davis blinked in confusion, as Izzy turned around to face him. He didn't know why, but he wondered why there was a large black board with bunch of drawings of the neighborhood and their names at the side.

"Davis good you're here, now that's everyone I suppose…." Izzy spoke then turned to everyone sitting around the room either on the floor or the couches, "Now I'm sure you know why we are all here ne?"

Iori, who Davis noticed brought Hinamori-chan (A/N: A classmate of Iori's in Swap 7), nodded.

"You and Taichi-san called us for an emergency meeting…"

"Right," The original holder of Knowledge then pointed at the blackboard, "As you can see I've drawn a map of the neighborhood and pinpointed some of the areas that might be Mimi's whereabouts,"

"Um, not to interrupt but…why did Mimi run away?" Sora asked questionably, as Taichi looked down on the floor guilty. Matt rubbed his best friend's back in comfort.

"Well I'll explain that later, but for now we need to find her…"

Joe understood and then stood up, "So what's the plan Izzy?"

"We will separate into pairs…and I've got a list here…" The red head then pointed to the side of the board where all their names were…and it went like this:

**_Team A: _**_Takeru __è__ Daisuke_(Daisuke groaned at this)

**_Team B: _**_Taichi __è__ Yamato_

**_Team C: _**_Wallace __è__ Hikari_

**_Team D: _**_Iori __è__ Dabriel_(This made Daisuke raise an eyebrow)

**_Team E: _**_Castiel __è__ Jophiel_

**_Team F: _**_Miyako __è__ Ken_

**_Team G: _**_Joe __è__ Koushiro_

"Now that's settle, I've given you each a location to search…and don't worry Joe, Sala-chan will stay with Sora-chan right here," Izzy added as Joe smiled appreciatively.

"Wait, what's wrong with Sora-san?" Daisuke asked as Sora sat up slightly with Salatiel at her side.

"Dude, she's pregnant…" Yamato snorted as Daisuke glared at him…but then blushed.

"P-P-P-P-Pregnant?"

"Yes, yes, we went over this with the others," Joe laughed a little as he turned to Sora with a worried expression, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine Joe…just please bring Mimi back…" Sora smiled, as Joe kissed her lips.

"Don't worry Joe-san, I'll take good care of her…" Salatiel grinned when Joe looked at her.

"Arigatou…demo, who are you again?"

"Uh, um…she's a sister of Castiel…" Izzy explained, grinning nervously.

"Ah, your..um..boyfriend's sister?" Joe asked the now blushing boy.

Before Daisuke arrived, when Hikari asked what the relation between Castiel and Izzy was, and the blue eyed angel blurted out without hesitation that he was Izzy's soulmate. While Sora and Hikari thought that was so romantic, Joe was a bit surprised, but happy at his friend's newfound happiness, and Iori was the same.

"Can we get on with the search now?" Wallace asked boredly, which earned him a whack in the head from Miyako and Salatiel.

Izzy nodded as Castiel stood behind him, "Right, let's go! Make sure your cellphones are on so we can contact each other got it?"

"HAI!"

===**With Team A**===

Matt grinned slightly as Daisuke was muttering curses at him.

"Why are we sitting high in a tree TL?" Daisuke asked moodily, as Matt glared at him.

"IT's Ya…I mean TK…" Matt slipped in as the burgundy boy looked around the park with determined eyes, "It gives us a chance to see Mimi better if she is around here,"

"Whatever…" he muttered as he leaned back on the tree, "We've been looking for Mimi for hours already…shouldn't we call Izzy-sempai that she's not here?"

"Not yet," The blond shook his head and leaned forward to get a closer look, "And besides it's only been an hour…"

"Yeah well, this is all boring…"

"Well then, we should do something to entertain ourselves…"

Davis rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Like what?"

"Maaaaybe…we should go and make out?"

Davis yelped, almost falling out his the branch he was sitting on.

"WHAT?"

Matt laughed when Daisuke glared with a red face of embarrassment and anger.

"You look so adorable like that Dai-chan,"

"Don't call me that again," The goggle boy sighed, rubbing his head tiredly," Damn it, Takeru, sometimes I don't understand you, you're very confusing you know that?"

Matt winced when Daisuke said his brother's name, but just smiled nervously, "Like when?"

"Um..." Daisuke scratched his head and gave a look of dismay. He didn't like prompt thinking.

"…I can't remember…but still, you are just confusing…I just need to remember when…."

The ends of Yamato's lips curled upward cheekily, and scooted closer to the boy who was muttering his thoughts to himself, "Then I'll just have to help you think ne?"

Daisuke looked up from his thoughts and saw that Yamato's face was close to his. How did get close so fast? And why was he staring at him like that? But his brain must've turned into mush as he saw the blonde's cat like blue eyes with a certain emotion that Daisuke couldn't pinpoint. He blushed softly and averted his gaze.

"What are you staring at Takeru?" He mumbled, as Yamato smiled mischievously. Damn he looked so hot with that look. Daisuke then gaped.

_'What are you thinking Daisuke? Takeru is just a friend! Snap out of it…stupid TK making me all nervous and shit…' _Davis shook his head frantically as he stared back at Matt's smug face.

"You know that your eyes seem dark red than brown right?" 'Takeru' smirked as he breathed on the young boy's face.

''T-T-Takeru… I uh… I…'' He never got the chance to say anything when a pair of lips was pressed against his, interrupting him completely. Matt then broke the kiss seconds later and grinned.

"W..What was that?" Daisuke panted slightly, still red in the face.

The blond just grinned, "A kiss~"

"I know what a kiss is!" Daisuke shouted, but shushed down when he saw people staring up at him with curious and irritated look, "I mean...why did you kiss me...aren't you-"

Matt just shrugged, "I just felt like it…besides you said you were bored after all…"

Something struck inside Daisuke.

_'He…just felt like it?...Damn it! I hate you Takaishi!_' He glared at the supposedly 'Child of Hope' and turned his back to him. Matt, on the other hand, frowned and was panicking inside.

'_Why did I do that?...sure I was just teasing Daisuke but I didn't mean to go too far…_' The rock star watched as Daisuke jump down with a small angry look and…was that hurt in his eyes?

"Let's go...Mimi-san is not here…" The burgundy haired boy spoke emotionless and walked ahead, as Matt jumped down as well and watched the boy with guilty eyes. He didn't like Daisuke with no emotion…it reminded him so much of…well, himself when he was his age.

"…I'm sorry Dai…"

"Oh dear...you seem out of it..."

Matt looked at his side, his eyes then widened in shock.

"Y-You!"

*****Now onto Team C*****

"I simply don't get it…"

Hikari made a face as she and Wallace sat down in a small coffee shop.

"Why don't we just call the police or something?"

"They already are…Mimi's been missing for a day, and onii-san called her parents and now they're booking the next flight to Japan…" Hikari explained as her eyes scanned the area.

"Whatever," The American blond sighed and rested his chin on his palm, "Can we just make this a real date? Not pretend it is one…"

Hikari then turned to the boy with a weak smile, "Wallace…we've been through this already, I love Takeru-"

"I don't think he feels the same way Hika-chan," He retorted with a blank stare. He still remembers about the brothers' switch, and wondered what would happen if she found out her long-time love was his brother instead?

Hikari frowned, "I expected the jealousy on Daisuke…not from you,"

Wallace shrugged, "I'm only speaking the truth…besides I think he stopped liking you since I visited five years ago,"

"Aw c'mon Wally-kun," Hikari giggled a bit, "We were crazy at the time, after all we did drink a lot,"

"But still," Wallace rolled his eyes, "Takeru doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings towards you…but Davis sure does…"

"I don't like Davis that way," The small brunette said, as she sighed exasperated, "I mean, he's nice and all…but he's just not Takeru…"

"When are you gonna learn that TK has moved on?" The blond asked, "I mean, he may have loved you once every since you've met at the age of ten, but love like that don't last very long…"

The girl then looked down, tears almost in her eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Wallace whispered softly, his sky blue eyes were boring into her hazel chocolate ones. His eyes were just like TK's, only his sparkle like diamonds while Takeru's eyes are like the ocean. The girl turned her head away, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"I know he still loves me…" Hikari muttered, still in denial of what Wallace was saying.

Wallace smiled sadly, a face that didn't look right on him, and he grabbed her hand softly.

"But not in the way you think, My Light,"

The Child of Light looked up at him with a small blush on her cheeks, but then her lips curved downwards as she pulled her hand away from him.

"Let's concentrate on the mission here…" Hikari muttered quietly as she looked around once more.

Wallace sighed and nodded his head solemnly.

'_Why are you so blind to see that there is someone who loves you more than Takeru ever could?_'

**But in the shadows...**

A figure watched the two with envy in her eyes.

_'...Why...'_

The mystery person glared at the Yagami girl.

_'Just you wait...you won't be happy for long princess...'_

**It's very short...but the next one will be long...and pretty intense...anyways read and review ;)**


	16. Swap 16: I Know Something You Don't

Brother Swap

**Summary:** Yamato is the older brother who has everything. Takeru is the younger brother that has almost everything. When one night they had a huge fight, they were caught in an accident that changed their lives...literally...

**_Genre_**: Romance/Humor/Drama

**_Pairings:_** Taito (or Yamachi), Daikeru…some Taikeru and Yamasuke ^^;

**_Rating: _**T for now…possible changing to M in later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi…not really that strong but still, possible swearing and really corny plots and jokes ^^;

A/N: Okay so...yeah I've been gone a while ne? -ish ashamed- Awwwww I just had a little trouble at school and stuff...but I'm back and ready to start writing again...oh and check out my new story...it's titled "How I Met Your Mother" ^_^

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon or Castiel...just the other three angels and this plot...sorta...**

* * *

**Swap 16: I know something you don't**

Jyou sighed unhappy as he sat on the metal bench and his red haired partner sat back to back with him.

"Izzy...we've been searching the whole day...maybe we should a regroup and try again tomorrow..." Joe tried to reason, and turned to see his friend with tiny tears in his eyes, "Koushiro?"

"No..." The Holder of Knowledge spoke in a low voice, as he looked up at the sky, "You go on ahead of me and I'll keep searching for Mimi...I'm sure you're worried about Sora ne?"

Jyou shook his head, "I may be worried about her, but I'm more worried about you-"

"It's okay Jyou...call Taichi and the rest...I'll continue my search from here..."

The bluenette sighed heavily, "Kou, please don' be difficult..." And was about to pull his friend up, until a gust of wind swirled around him, making Jyou shield his eyes with his arms. When the air was clear and calm again, Jyou placed his arms down and was shocked to see Castiel right in front of Koushiro, the man's arms already around the other boy's waist.

"I heard you calling me..." The Angel of Thursday spoke softly, as Koushiro looked up at his angel with a blank stare.

"W...W-What the heck?" Jyou stuttered in fear as he scrambled away from the two, "H-H-How did he get here so quick! What's going on? Is he some sort of ghost or something?"

Koushiro sighed, already forgotten that the realiable best friend of his was still there.

"Um...Jyou...let me explain..."

"Explain what? That you're boyfriend isn't a normal human being?"

"Uhhhh...yes?" The red head said sheepishly, as Jyou gave a disapproving look.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he looked at his soulmate with questioning eyes, "Is he always like this?"

Koushiro almost laughed as he nodded his head. Thinkin back, the Bearer of Knowledged asked the same thing to the other Digidestined years ago during their time in the Digital World.

"So...what is he?"

Both Koushiro and Castiel turned to the blue haired man.

Cass was the one who answered, "I am an Angel of the Lord..."

Jyou just blinked.

Then blinked again.

Until he felt his glasses slip off his nose, but pushed it back up again once his mind was working again.

"Angel?...of the...Lord?"

"Yes Jyou-san," Castiel nodded with a serious look, "That is what I am..."

"An angel...like Angemon?"

Now it was the angel's turn to blink.

Even though he didn't need to.

"Uhhh in a sense Jyou, but he isn't a Digimon...he's the real thing..." Koushiro explained. The red head looked up to Castiel with a look, and the said angel nodded, even when his eyes held a bit of panic and resentment. Taking in a deep breath, Izzy thought it'd be a good idea to tell Jyou the truth...after all, Jyou was very good at keeping secrets and he was his best friend after all. As the shorter guy explained the whole situation from the night of the cherry blossom festival to the present time, Jyou was listening very intently to every word coming from the young man's mouth. Even when his brain was already screaming that this was too much to contain, he managed to calmly and patiently keep a straight face during the whole conversation. Castiel watched this scene with a emotionless look, making Jyou wonder if this guy was for real.

Finally, Koushiro exhaled a huge breath and stared up at the taller boy.

"So? Do you get it now?"

Jyou sighed, and nodded in understanding, "Hai...but I can't believe Mimi did that...to both you and Taichi..."

"Please don't tell Sora about this..." Izzy begged as Jyou raised a hand up.

"I know, I won't...but she has to know sometime...she'll be furious that her friends and her own future husband was keeping secrets from her...especially secrets as big as this..."

Koushiro nodded, as he bowed respectfully to the older boy, "Arigatou Jyou"

Definitely good 'ol reliable Jyou.

**Meanwhile with Taichi and Takeru**

"T-T-Taichi-san..."

"Shhh! They might hear us..."

"But shouldn't we-"

"Takeru, I said shhhh!"

Taichi placed one finger up his lip in a hushed gesture as Takeru nodded, watching the target their looking for with two girls they've never seen before. The first girl was about Jyou's height, but long hair like Mimi's, only a shade of golden blond like Yamato's wearing a silk white sleeveless dress that was covering her feet. The weird thing was, this chick had white eyes…and no pupils. The other girl looked fairly normal about Yamato's height, with dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, and dark eyes to match the scowl she was wearing on her pretty face and was cladded with leather jacket, pants and boots.

"So…you two are willing to help me?" Mimi asked in suspicion as the girl cladded in leather grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Of course Tachikawa-hime…we know just how much pain and misery those two boys made you go through…and we're just happy to get your sweet revenge on them…"

"For a price at least," The blond woman finished for her dark partner, as the other girl nodded enthusiastically.

Mimi frowned a bit, but her eyes held hope.

"What kind of price?"

The blond chick smirked, "OH nothing much…you'll only have to worry about that 10 years from now…"

Mimi thought about it and decided that maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay…so how do we do this…"

"Nuh-uh-uh pretty lady~!" The female brunette mused, wagging her finger at the pink cladded girl, "First we gotta seal the deal~!"

The Child of Sincerity blinked in mild confusion, "Uhhhh how? A contract or something?"

The two strange women snickered as the blond on stepped forward and stood awfully close to Mimi so that their faces were almost touching.

"Something like that…but we do this **_our _**way…"

And with that, much to the boys in the dumpsters shock, the blond leaned forward and kissed Mimi squarely on the lips as a bright light surrounded them. When the light died, the two of them and the other stranger disappeared.

Taichi checked around the alleyway they were in to see if the three women were completely gone.

"Tai?" Takeru swallowed at the pissed off look that flashed across the brunette's face, "What are you planning?"

"Just wait one moment, and don't move." The former leader ordered with a low voice.

With a puzzled look, the young blond stopped his movements and waited patiently with a held breath as Taichi took one more look around and swiftly jumped out of the garbage dump and checked the area more thoroughly. When the cost was obviously clear, he grabbed Takeru's hand and pulled him out. Immediately the Child of Hope dialed on his cellphone, and waited until someone picked up on the other line.

"_Moshi moshi…Koushiro speaking…_"

"Izzy-sempai…we've found Mimi…but you're not gonna like this…"

* * *

**So after a loOOOooong break I'm back into writing ^_^ Whew I know this is short...but I'm working on Swap 17 now ^^; Plus doing 'How I Met You Mother' at the same time but ah well...read and review as always~!**

**-Mura**


End file.
